You Dont Know What You Got 'Til Its Gone
by AprilC3604
Summary: Dean is a business man. He loves his job. His wife on the other hand hates it. Money was fun at first but now she wants him like he use to be. What will happeen when Dean crosses the line and loses her. Will he change? Dean/OC NC17
1. Chapter 1

It was just after nine in the morning when Cynthia Winchester made her way down the long winding stair case. Once again Dean never came to bed. It was work, work, work with him. I guess that's what she gets for marrying a man that was the owner for five car dealerships and ten garages. Dean Winchester had made quite the name for himself. He was what everyone woman wanted. Tall, handsome, sexy as hell, and rich. He had it all and more but she was the only one that could have him and she wanted him now.

"Good morning Miss Cynthia. May I get you a cup of coffee?" Jeffery the butler asked.

"No thank you. I can get some later. Where is Dean?"

"His office ma'am."

"Thank you." She smiled.

She walked through the living room and toward his office. When she looked him she saw that he was the phone and she couldn't resist. She was drawn to the sound of his voice, just like a cat and just as predisposed to purr as she was. He was sitting in his chair, staring sightlessly at the computer monitor as he talked.

_'Good, not work related for once.'_ She thought as she walked into the room and over to him. She longed to touch him. She moved behind him and she ran her fingers over his bare shoulders and down his chest. In response his fingers clasp her wrist and squeezing firmly, lift her hand away. His other hand gestures impatiently, signaling _'leave me alone'_.

She was miffed by his response. She pulled her hands away and move around the chair to straddle his legs, trapping them between her own. Dean gave her a very intense almost glare and continued his conversation, his eyes flashing warnings at her…..which she ignored of course.

She got up and sat on the edge of his desk and prop up one of her legs by placing her foot on the arm of his chair. He shot her an angry look but his eyes are caught by the sight of her slowly easing the skirt of her sundress up her thigh. She ran her fingers along her smooth-shaven legs, up over her knee and then down along the underside of her thigh. Her fingers brush the crotch of her panties and she shivered and moaned. Her nipples were suddenly hard and she could feel a surge of moisture both inside her and around her clit.

Dean leaned back in his chair a bit, easing his hips forward, drawing her eyes to the bulge growing there_. 'Good. About damn time'_ she thought.

Cynthia was tempted to drop to her knees and pull him out but her had pushed her away once and she doesn't want it to happen again so she rested her right hand behind her and leaned back on the desk, supporting myself. She ran a finger along her panties, massaging her clit through the cloth barrier trying to push her finger inside her. Very soon her panties were soaked. She brought her hand up and slid her fingers under the cloth teasing the soft shaved skin of her pussy.

She watched as he swallowed hard and closed his eyes then opened them again as if he was afraid to miss something. Cynthia pressed a finger and gave her clit a good flick which in turn made her gasp. She slipped her hand farther down, running her fingers between her lips, reveling in the wetness. She slipped a finger into her hole, just an inch or two and slipped it out, repeating until her hips wanted to lift off the desk.

She could hear his voice changing as he continued to talk but his eyes were fastened upon her, upon the cloth-covered part of her body where all the action was taking place. She decided to have pity on him. He was just so damn cute. She stood up from the edge of the desk and pulled her dress over her head. She pitched it over his shoulder to land in a heap a few feet away. She turned around and balanced against the desk, stepping out of her panties. They are soaking wet and as they slide down her thighs they leave a trail of wetness. She stepped out of them and left them laying at her feet, thinking about what to do next.

Bending over she rested her elbows on the desktop and her chin in her hands. She spread her legs wide apart making sure he had a good view. She began to touch herself. The fingers of her left hand torment her clit, pinching and rolling it and until her hips buck and then slip down into her, hooking against her bone, making her squirm. A few minutes passed and she knew she was close to cumming.

She could still hear his voice but she couldn't make out the words because her own pleasure was buzzing too loudly in her ears. "Dean…Dean." She said in a whisper as she came on her hand. His tone changed more and she could tell that her are ending the conversation. She could hear him moving in his chair but she was too wrapped up in the pleasure that she was giving herself to notice more than that.

Suddenly she felt his hands around her wrist and he pushed her wrist upwards into the small of her back. With his other hand her push her down onto the desk until her breasts were pressed against it. Before she knew it he was guiding himself into her pussy. "Oh fuck!" she moaned as he shoved into her hard, forcing a cry out of her that is echoed by a long, low moan from him.

Her hipbones were slammed punishingly into the desktop again and again until pleasure started over-riding the pain. She stood on tiptoe and reach her free hand under her to touch her clit. She grinded it punishingly, pushing herself toward orgasm with each pass of her fingers. Dean continued to pound into her until she came crying out her pleasure, her back arched and her face red.

"I told you I was busy." He said as he never slowed his pace. He just thrusted harder and harder into her her.

"Oh God!" she screamed.

"This what you want?" he asked and pulled on her hair.

"Yes! Oh Yes!"

"Now you got it!" Dean said as he pounded away.

A few more thrust later and they both came screaming each others names in pure bliss.

Dean easer out of her and turned her around to face him, "Don't ever pull something like that again."

"Whatever you want." She smiled at him. Their marriage wasn't perfect but they had needs and it not for her those needs would never be fulfilled.

Cynthia got dressed and walked out of the office closing the door behind her. She could already hear him back on the phone again. It was going to be another lonely day for her. What happened to him? They were once so in love. He worshiped her. He would have loved for her to do something like she just did. they would have spent the day in each others arms but now she got nothing. Now he handed her a credit card just to keep her away from him. Their marriage was falling apart and he didn't even care. It broke her heart. Money was his new love now and there was nothing she could do. She just had to figure out of she could live this way or not.

***One of two new stories. Hope you liked. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Cynthia walked down the stairs just as Dean walked through the front door. "Hey sweetie. You're home early." She said.

"Yeah I have some work I need to get done here. Where are you going?" he asked when he saw she was dressed up a little. "To spend more money?"

"Well I was about to come down to the office and see if you wanted to have lunch with me today. I was hoping we could talk."

"You go and just bring me something back. I have so much to do here." Dean said and handed her a credit card like always. "Don't spend too much."

"Cant you just take one hour off to spend some time with me?" she begged, "I feel like I never see you and there is something I wanted to talk to you about so please just..."

"Damn it Cynthia look! I don't have time for this right now. Go out and do whatever and leave me along long enough and then maybe we can go out this weekend. I'll see you later." Dean said and headed into his office.

"You always say that." She said sadly and walked out the front door.

Just as she got to her car she saw Dean's secretary Emma pull up and she smiled, "Hey Emma."

"Hey Cynthia. How are you? You look nice."

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"Dean ran out and forgot to sign these papers and they need to be mailed out today. I swear I don't know how you keep up with that man." She smiled.

"To be honest I don't. He's in his office so go on inside. Good luck getting a word in." she smiled.

"Thanks. Hey we should so lunch sometime." Emma said.

"I would love that. Just call me."

"Will do."

Cynthia got into her car and pulled out of the drive way. Maybe if she had Emma's job she would get to see Dean a lot more. Either way she had a lot of stuff to do today and she wasn't going to let Dean bring her down.

After two hours of shopping and another special stop Cynthia pulled back up to the house and went inside, "I'm home." She called out.

"Did you have a good day ma'am?" Jeffery asked as he took her bags from her.

"I had the best day. Where's Dean? Still inside the office with Emma?"

"As far as I know. Can I take these bags to your room?"

"Yes thank you. Do me a favor and put the white bag in the closet. I don't want Dean to see it yet. I have something special planned tonight."

"Of course ma'am." He smiled and headed up the stair.

After tonight things were going to change for her and Dean. She knew it. She had a few new things to show him and he was going to love them. She knew she shouldn't bother him but she was too excited.

She walked across the house and to him office. She turned the knob and the door was unlocked so he must not be too busy. She opened the door with a smile on her face, "Dean sweetie I…." she froze when she saw Dean had Emma on his desk thrusting into her just as he done to her the day before.

"Shit." Dean said when he saw her and pulled out.

"S-sorry." She said and closed the door.

Tears poured from her eyes. It all made since now. The late nights at work, Emma always stopping by. Dean had really fallen out of love with her. She knew there was nothing she could do. Emma was younger and more attractive. She couldn't compete with that and she wasn't going to try. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to leave. Her heart was shattered and there was no fixing it.

Cynthia wiped away the tear as she threw the suitcase on the bed. She couldn't live like this. It was one thing to ignore her and maybe lie a little but she could not deal with him cheating on her in their home. She deserved better than that. She didn't care who he thought he was. She was no ones door mat.

She walked over to the closet and threw she dresses in her case right before the door opened. She looked up and saw Dean standing there with his arms crosses, "Baby, what are you doing? Are you seriously doing this again?" he asked and walked into the room. "Well I guess it is time for you to have fit so go ahead." He said.

Cynthia wanted to yell and hit him but then again she was tired of fighting and trying to make this marriage work. He was not the man she married so why bother. He didn't love her anymore so she was going to let him go be the single carless man he wanted to be.

"I'm leaving you, Dean." She said.

"Yeah yeah and you always come back." Dean said. "Why waist the time? I'm sorry alright. She came on to me. It meant nothing and it was just this once. It will never happen again. Just take the gold card and go buy you something from me to you."

"You don't get it. It doesn't matter anymore. You can do what you want. Fuck her in here now if you want." She said in the calmest voice trying her best to hold back her tears.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Cynthia stopped and turned to him, "I want a divorce. I want out of this marriage all together." Dean wasn't expecting to hear that. They fought all the time. It's what they did. They fought, she left, she came back, then they fucked for hours.

"What do you mean you want a divorce? I said I was sorry. Hell go buy you three things from me!" He said and he was getting a little angry.

"Money doesn't fix this and sorry doesn't seem to mean the same anymore. I can't live like this and I won't."

"So let me guess, you want half of everything or maybe even a little more." Dean asked, "Whether you want to admit it or not all of this is about my money. Get it over with and tell me what you want!"

Cynthia zipped up her bag and lifted it off the bed. She walked over to him and sat the bag on the floor and looked up at him, "I don't want anything from you. You can have your cars, your house, and your money. It means nothing to me. It was a perk and that was it. I only wanted one thing."

"And what's that?" he asked with no expression on his face what so ever.

"Just you. I just wanted you to love me. I wanted us to have a family together. I wanted the man I fell in love with five years ago. The man that would have done anything to make me happy. But I can't have that and I'm not going to try and find him. So I'm done." She said and took off her rings and placed them in his hands, "Bye Dean."

Cynthia picked up her bag and walked around him. Dean huffed a little. This had to be a joke. She was always dramatic but this time she was going a little too far. "Wait." He said and turned to her, "If you walk out that door don't think about coming back. Do you hear me?" he knew that was a way to get to her.

She just looked back at him with tear rolling down her cheek, "Yeah I heard you and trust me I won't be back. You're officially a free man. Take care Dean." She said before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs leaving Dean standing there in shock. What did he just do? Did he just really lose her? The one and only woman he has ever loved and he let her walk out of his life. She couldn't do that. He knew what he was doing. She was trying to prove a point but it wasn't going to work.

Dean walked out of the room and looked over the staircase, "Leave! If you think I'm coming after you then you're crazy!"

His words hurt but she had to do this. She deserved a man to love her and take care of her. Not use her are arm candy or whatever she was to him.

Dean was use she would stop but she didn't. She opened the front door and walked out. What was going on?

"She'll be back. She can't make it without me." Dean said. "She just needs to blow off some steam and everything will be fine." He told himself. His marriage wasn't over. They loved each other…right?

***Thanks guys for the review! Loved them and so glad you liked. So now the stories begins. Dean is going to learn the hard way how much he did love her but can he get her back. And so it begins lol. Alright, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia had been gone for almost half an hour when Dean finally made his way down the stairs to try and get some work done. He knew sooner or later she was going to come back. Sure he screwed up but she would get over it and they would be fine. She knew how stressful his job was and she didn't help him at all. Maybe he had a right to do what he did. Ok maybe he knew it was wrong but he said he was sorry. He's allowed to screwed up from time to time. She want perfect. He just needed to get his mind off her right now.

"Evening sir. Can I make you some dinner?" Jeffery asked him.

"No I'm fine right now. Which car did Cynthia take when she left?" Dean asked. He wanted to know. She said it wasn't about money and he bet anything she took the Lexus.

"She didn't take any sir. She had a cab come and pick her up. She also told me to give you these." Jeffery said and handed Dean a envelope.

Dean opened it up and inside he saw all her debit and credit cards in side, "Thanks." Dean said and headed into his office and closed the door. She was really going all out this time but he was going to stick by what he said, he was not going go after her. He gave her another few hours and she was be crawling back.

The cab pulled up to another large house and stopped. Cynthia payed the driver and got out her bags. She stood there for a moment before walking up the steps and knocking on the door. Second later a young woman with glasses opened up the door as she continues reading over the files in her hands, "Can I help you?"

"You mean to tell me you cant stop working long enough to say hey to your only sister." Cynthia said.

Hannah Winchester looked up from her papers and smile, "Well look who finally came out of the house." Hannah, Sam's wife, said and pulled her sister to her. "I feel like I never see you anymore."

"Well you and Sam are always in court." Cynthia said.

Hannah pulled away and let her sister inside the house, "You alone?" she asked and closed the door.

"Yeah." Cynthia said and then she broke down when she looked at her sister.

By those tears Hannah knew something was wrong, "What did he do now?"

"He-He slept with Emma."

"Oh my God." Hannah said and pulled her sister into her arms, "I'm so sorry. That asshole."

"I just want to know I did to make him hate me so much."

"You didn't do anything. You are too good for him. I told you that. He is nothing more than a spoiled man whore."

"I told him I wanted a divorce." she said. Cynthia pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I told him I didn't want anything and I walked out."

"He pushed you to this. I cant believe you said you wanted nothing."

"I don't. I don't want his stupid money. I hope him and Emma are very happy together."

"Well you're lucky your sister is the best damn divorce attorney in town." Hannah smiled, "Don't you worry. We are going to fix this."

"Fix what?" Sam asked when he walked into he room, "Hey Cynthia. Dean with you?" he asked and she broke down again, "What's wrong?"

"You're brother is what' wrong." Hannah said.

"Oh no. What did he do now or do I even want to know."

"You know that hot little secretary he hired well lets just say she has been working over time if you catch my drift." Hannah said.

Sam sighed. He couldnt believe this. Of all the stupid things Dean has ever done. "Want me to talk to him? I'm sure its not hat you think."

"I saw them Sam." Cynthia said.

"Ok I guess it is. I'm sorry about this."

"Its not your fault. Can I stay here tonight?"

"You stay here as long as you want." Hannah said, "Come on and we can get you settled in." she said and wrapped her arms around her sister and they headed up the stairs.

Sam felt so bad for her. He knew his brother loved her. He just didn't think some times. Sam knew there had to be something he could do to fix this. Although it was going to be hard and he wasnt even going to ask Hannah for help. Chances where she was drawing up divorce paper right now. His wife was though but he loved he.

Sam sat in his office tapping his pen on his desk looking at the phone. He had so much to do bu couldn't stop thinking about what was going on in his brothers marriage. Just about the time Sam decided to call Dean the phone rang, "Hello."

"_Is she there?" _Dean asked.

"Yeah she's here. Hannah told her she could stay here for the night. Dean what the hell where you thinking?" Sam came right about and asked.

"_Please tell me that my own brother is not siding with my dramatic wife."_

"I am not taking sides here. I am just trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Your wife is here and not at home so I think I have a right to ask a few questions but if I had to chose a side right now it would be hers. How could you cheat on her man?"

"_I am not going to talk to you about this when you are in your lawyer voice."_

"My what?"

_"Your lawyer voice. You are so judgmental."_

"Dean you cheated on her or do you not get that. And plus you never show her any kind of respect."

"_Dont talk to me about respect. She has not shown me any since I put that ring on her finger. Maybe you should be up there talking to her about this. I said I was sorry and she is the one that walked out. I just wanted to make sure she wasnt in a gutter somewhere."_

"She's fine."

"_Great. Well nice talking to ya." _Dean said and hung up the phone.

Sam sighed and placed the phone back on the hook. He didn't know what he was going to do with his brother. Maybe he needed time to feel the lose of her to understand what he had done.

"Knock Knock." Cynthia said.

"Hey come on on in." Sam smiled.

"Sorry I was walking by and heard you talking. I'm guessing that was Dean."

"Yeah."

"Did he uh...did he say anything?"

"Not really. I'm sorry about all of this. You know he loves you." Sam said. He wanted to say anything to help right now.

"I wish I could believe that." she smiled sadly, "I think I am just going to head up to bed. Thanks for letting me stay with you guys."

"Stay as long as you want." Sam told her.

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night."

Sam knew his wife was going to fight him on this one but he wasn't going to let their marriage end. Not without a fight.

Dean sat alone in his office with a glass of whiskey in his hands leaning back in his chair. He sat there staring at his and Cynthia wedding picture. This was about the time she would walk in and ask if he was coming to bed. He would always say no. He had said no almost every night for the passed year. All she wanted was for him to come to bed and he could pull away for one night. But then again with her bitching all the time why would he want to.

He turned off the light and headed up the stairs. Jeffery had already gone to bed do it was just him. When he walked back into his bedroom he saw the bags still on the bed from where she had gone shopping. He walked over to them and opened them up. One had a shirt for him and another green tie. The others had shoes and a dress that by looking at it he knew it would look sexy as hell on her. When he got to the last one he pulled out a card and it had his name on it so he tore it open and his heart dropped.

_Happy Fourth Anniversary Baby. I still love you as much as I did the first time I saw you. I am so happy to have you in my life. Through the good and the bad at least we will always have each other, I love you._

_Your loving wife, Cynthia._

"Son of a bitch." Dean said and sat the card down. He had been too busy to even notice that tomorrow was their anniversary. He had not gotten her anything and he had cheated on her. The worst part was she had to see it and he acted as if he didn't care. He didn't lie. Emma is the one that came onto him. She was one seductive bitch. She was gone first thing in the morning. That should make up for everything. He would fire her and go by Cynthia something. Maybe a new car or something like that. Everything was going t be fine.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next morning when Cynthia woke up she walked down the stairs and into the dinning room when Sam and Hannah where having breakfast and getting ready for their day. Both dressed in business suit. "Morning."

"Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" Hannah asked.

"I didn't but its ok."

"Please don't tell me you called that bastard."

"Hannah." Sam said and gave her a look.

"What?"

"What he did was wrong but he's still my brother."

"And she is my sister."

"Ya'll stop. Don't fight over this. This between me and Dean." Cynthia said.

"We're sorry. We are just all going to have to agree to disagree." Hannah said and got up, "Well I have to get to the office. Big trial today."

"Yeah me too." Sam said. "Cynthia make yourself at home."

"Thanks Sam."

Hannah walked over to Sam and pulled him into a kiss, "See you later?"

"Ten sharp." he smiled, "You're going down."

"Bring it on Winchester." she smiled.

Cynthia just laughed at them. "I cant believe you two have to go against each other. How does that work?"

"Easy. When we walk in that courtroom we are no longer married." Hannah smiled, "Right baby?"

"Right. Well I have to go. I'm already late" Sam said and grabbed his briefcase off the table and walked out the door.

Later on that day Cynthia was sitting in the living room looking at her naked finger where her wedding rings use to be. She missed Dean but she knew he didn't miss her. If so he only missed her picking out his clothes for the day or making sure all of his stuff was packed. He didn't miss her.

When she heard a car pull up in front of the house she looked up. Who could be here in the middle of the day? She got up and looked out the window and saw Dean getting out of a new Mercedes convertable. Of course he would want another car but at least he was here. Not that it really mattered to her. She was sticking to her word...for now. It all depends really. She loved him after all.

Cynthina opened the front door and walked out with her arms crossed and looked down at him from the porch. "What?" She aksed.

"Happy Anniversary." He smiled, "Look what I got you. Ok so I'm going to need you to pack up and come home now. You made your point. I'm a dick and I'm sorry so here you go."

Cynthia huffed, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing. I can honestly say you did nothing. Nice car but no thanks. I will take a cab from now on."

"Oh come on I'm trying here. Just tell me what the hell I have to do to get you to come home." He asked her.

"I guess nothing. The only reason you want me to come back is so you can keep your picture perfect life going with you perfect little wife sitting there with a smile on her face so people will think you have it made. Well I'm not doing it anymore!"

"Look you aren't as innocent as you think. You stand there and bitch about me not doing this or that or not kissing your ass when all you have every done is bitch and cry and say I want this and I want that. I have given you everything you have ever wanted!"

"No! You gave me everything you thought I wanted!" she yelled at him, "but it doest matter now. I told you I was done and I am. I don't want to fight with you."

"What do you want?"

"Right now I want you to leave me alone!" she said and ran into he house and slammed the door. With tears in her eyes and back to the door she wrapped her arms around her stomach as she slid down to the floor. She cried hearing him drive away. Did he just really not care of was he just so stupid he didn't see what was going on? Either way she was done unless some miracle Dean changed and actually put forth some effort to try and fix things. She didn't see that happening.

***Thanks guys for the reviews! You are so awesome. So just so you know she is not going to go crawling back to Dean. He is in deep and has lots of work to do. Dont you just hate when people are like you cheated but its cool lol but it should be interesting. Dean will find out a few things and Cynthia will learn a few things about herself. Also John and Mary are alive since this does not go with the show. Just something different and fun so you will see them yay we love them. Ok thats enough hints so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was pissed at the way Cynthia was acting. He said he was sorry and bought her a car that she had been wanting since he got them in at the dealership. What the hell did she want him to do? She was just being stubborn now and he was going to give her a day or so to really think about what she was doing. She should come to her senses.

Dean walked into his Mercedes dealership off the parkway to get the numbers for the month. He saw Emma sitting at her desk and walked right by her. He knew he was going to fire her but if he did it now it wouldn't end pretty for her. He walked into his office and closed the door and took off his jacket before sitting at him desk. He logged onto his computer and leaned back as he waited for it to load.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door opened and there was Emma smiling at him. She walked in and locked the door behind her. "Long night?" she asked and walked closer to his deck. She was dressed in her usual shot low cut dress with matching heals.

"You can say that." Dean said. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Well I just thought I would come in and make sure I didn't get you in too much trouble with the old lady. She had really bad timing." Emma smiled. "We were just starting to have fun."

"Not now Emma." Dean said. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you and FYI it wasnt that fun."

"Oh come on. What's wrong with you? This is our thing. I walk in and you tell me how sexy I look and how if you were younger and single you would fuck me on your desk." she said and moved around.

"I said not now." Dean warned her.

"What... did the wife shut you out of the bedroom last night? Well that's ok. I think me and you should pick up where we left off. You know I can make you so much happier than she can." she said as she stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

Dean grabbed her hands and threw them off of him before he stood up and turned to her and she kew he was pissed, "Ok one, you can never make me happier than her, two you're a slut! Plan a simple. The ONLY reason anything happened was because you caught me on a bad day because there is no way in hell I would ever touch you. Oh yeah...and your fired. No get out."

Emma backed away and she was shocked, "You cant be serious. Is that bitch making you do this?"

"No shes not and dont ever call her that or trust me I can make life very uncomfortable for you. Personally I am just tried of you. You're the bitch."

"You don't want to do this. We have something between us and I know you feel it." Emma said in a heartbroken tone.

"The only thing I want between us is distance." Dean said and sat back down, "Your last check will be in the mail."

"Dean..."

"Goodbye Emma." he said and never looked at her again. What the hell was he thinking ever touching her?

"Fine. But don't come crawling back to me. You had your chance and you blew it." Emma sad before storming out of his office and slamming the door behind her.

Dean knew he should have listened to Sam when he told him not to hire her, that it would only cause trouble. Dean thought he had better control that this. He didn't want to sleep with her and would never dream of cheating on Cynthia. He was going though a lot at the time Emma was just the only thing there at the time. He has been extra stressed since he had bee working on his new deal and new projects. No he had Cynthia to deal with. He had to fix this and he knew it.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Cynthia sat up in Hannah and Sam's guest room staring at the wall. She was torn. Dean screwed up and for the passed year he has been a real jerk and then he goes and cheats on her in their home. But then he said he was sorry and bought her something for their anniversary. But then again that doesn't fix this. But then again maybe Dean wasn't the best at emotional stuff anymore. Maybe work was getting to him. She was fighting with herself over this.

"I brought you some tea." Hannah said when she walked into the room. She had a small cup and a notebook in her hands and Cynthia knew what was coming.

"Do we have to do this now?" she asked and took the tea from her sister. "I mean cant it wait a little while?"

"No it cant. Unless you are having second thoughts about divorcing him." Hannah said and sat next to her sister on the bed. "But if you still want to do this then you need to file before he does."

"Do you think he will?" she asked. "I dont think he wants this."

"I don't know if he will or not but what do you want to do?"

Cynthia knew if she didn't do this now then she never would and she would fall back into the same pattern. "Ok lets do it."

"Ok." Hannah said and opened it her book, "Now this is me you attorney and not your sister."

"Got it."

"So you are going right into a divorce and not a separation correct?"

"Yes."

"And you are not asking for anything. Just a clean cut divorce?"

"No." Cynthia said and Hannah looked up at her, "I want a few things from him."

Hannah smiled, "That's my girl. Ok so what do you want to go far. Half of everything? Spousal support?"

"No. I just want a few things. I thought about and there are a few things I am going to need. I mean I think I should get something."

"You're right. You were married to him for four years so that may not entitle you to half but then again I am the best."

"I still don't want half. I thought about it and all I want is to stay on his insurance and..."

"Wait, his insurance?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. In case I break my leg or something and have to go to the hospital or doctor but moving on now. I need a car."

"There you go. Which one you want? The Bentley, Mercedes, BMW,Porch, what?"

"The Mercedes SUV." she said.

"Really? Are you kidding me? That's' what you want? the man has five cars and owns six dealerships and you want that thing?"

"Yes. It has a lot of room to uh...carry things. Ok next I just want about two hundred thousand. That's all I want from him. That is just enough to help me get my life started over."

Hannah closed the folder and sighed, "Cynthia are you serious? That man is worth about five million dollars and all you want is pocket change?"

"I told you its not about the money. I just want it over with and move on. You don't understand. I have to do this."

"Alright its your loss. You know I can get you more."

"I know but this is all I want. I still love him and would never hurt him by taking what he has worked hard for. I just want him to move on and for me to move on. I don't want this getting ugly."

"Chances are this isn't going to be easy. Divorces never are." Hannah said.

"I know but I can hope." Cynthia said. She was ready to get this over with and she hoped Dean would give into her request. She needed this more than he knew.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Sam walked into Dean's car dealership where he knew he would be today. He walked passed Emma and saw her crying as she packed up her desk. At least Dean had done one thing right. He knew from the first time he saw he that Emma was going to be trouble. If only Dean would have listened.

Sam knocked twice before walking into Dean's office just as Dean got off the phone, "What are you doing here?" Den asked, "Come to tell me you were right and I was wrong? No thanks."

"That's not why I came here. I just wanted to see how you were and talk to you." Sam said and sat down on the other side of the desk.

"I'm fine. I mean my wife wants a divorce so I should be living it up right?" Dean said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Dean I know its hard but that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Right now her and Hannah are talking and tomorrow she is going to draw up the paper. I'm sorry man."

"Figures. No offense but your wife's a bitch."

"My wife is not a bitch Dean but her as a lawyer...well I agree. She tough. But you have me." Sam smiled.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Well you need a lawyer and well I know how she works. She is going to push this thing through fast. This time next week you may be divorced. Hannah has a way with the courts."

"Awesome." Dean said and leaned back in his chair.

"What I need to know is do you want this? If so then just give her what she wants and lets be done but if not then we can work somthing out."

"No I don't want this but I cant stop her and I am not going to get on my hands and knees ad beg her. I said I was sorry and I dont know what else to do."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do!" Dean snapped, "Why the hell would you even ask?"

"Then you are going to have to show her. I want this to work out for you but you are going to have to suck it up and do what I tell you. Now she is going to ask for a few things but I think we can work a deal. It will at least get you some extra time to try and prove to her you still care. I can get you two months but that's it."

"You can do that?"

"It will be hard but I can do it and they wont see it coming." Sam smiled, "Trust me."

"You better know what you're doing." Dean said. He was trusting Sam to get him more time to prove to Cynthia that the belonged together.

"I will go start the paper work so it's ready. Dot worry man. I got your back." Sam said and got up, "Oh and one more thing. Mom and Dad with be back in two weeks. Just so you know."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked, "This is just great. You know if they talk to Cynthia Mom in going to have a bitch fit."

"I know so lets try to work something out and fast. I'll call you tonight." Sam said and walked out.

Dean knew is parent were going to tear him a new one if they found out what happened. He hoped Sam had a damn good plan.

***What does Sam have planned? Next chapter you shall find out how the meeting with the lawyers goes aka as Sam and Hannah LOL should be funny. Also i will be starting flashbacks of Dean and Cynthia so you can see how everything came to be and how they got to where they are. Anways thanks for the reviews and now go hit that little button again for me. Thanks guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

One week later it was time for Dean and Cynthia to go to court. Hannah did all she could to make this happen as fast as she could. She wanted her sister to get this over with so she could move on and be done with Dean. She really had no problem with Dean but he crossed the line this time and he knew it. He broke her sister's heart and that was not ok with her. She was going to do all she could to get Cynthia what she wanted. She thought Cynthia deserved better and she was going to help her get that.

"Cynthia, are you ready?" Hannah called up the stairs, "We have to go now."

Cynthia stood in the guest bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. Her life wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be happy….happy with Dean. He was supposed to be the one she had a family with. Looks like some things have changed.

"Coming!" she called out to Hannah and turned around, "Here goes nothing." She said before she walked out the door to go do the last thing she ever thought she would be doing.

Dean and Sam stood outside the small courtroom waiting on the judge to call them into the room. Dean was leaning against the wall with one hand in his pocket, "You sure you know what you're doing, Sam?"

"I'm sure. Hannah may be the better lawyer but I know a few tricks. Like I said don't hold your breath because I don't know what Hannah has planned but I am going to try and buy you some time with Cynthia. That's all I can do. After that it's up to you."

"You better not be wrong. She's not getting a divorce and that's final. She can forget it. I don't care what she ask for."

"Then you better changes if you get your second chance. Like I said you are the one that screwed up."

Dena glared at him brother and pushed off the wall, "Thanks for throwing that in my face. You don't think I feel guilty as hell?"

"Do you?" Sam asked, "I mean right now you have this _I don't give a damn_ attitude going on."

"Just because I'm not crying on your shoulder doesn't mean I don't care. Just do your job and then let me do mine."

"Fine."

"Great." Dean said. "Where the hell are the girls anyways?"

"They'll be here. Hannah likes to be the last one in for some reason. It's a weird luck thing."

"Well you better remember that today she is not your wife."

"I know that. I do this every day." Sam said. "Just make sure you let me do all the talking and if you are asked anything keep your answers simple."

"Got it." Dean said.

Hannah and Cynthia walked up the step to the courthouse and Cynthia took the time to fix her dress and run her fingers through her hair. Hannah saw her sister doing this and stopped, "Who are you trying to look good for?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been fixing your hair and make up all morning. Don't try to impress him."

"I'm not. I just don't want to look like I have spent the last week crying."

"Good. Now let's go get this over with. If everything goes ok you could be a free woman by the end of the week." Hannah smiled and opened the door.

"Yay." Cynthia said in a whisper and rolled her eyes. She really didn't want this but it had to be done. Better now or years later when she and Dean really hated each other and more was involved.

The girls walked through the building and saw the guys standing there waiting outside the court room. Dean looked as calm as ever but the second he saw Cynthia for the first time in a week his face light up for the first time in a long time. She looked great as always but this time he took a moment to just look at her and not look over her.

Their eyes met but Cynthia quickly looked away. If she was around him too much longer she would surly back out. She loved him and he was so damn gorgeous but she had to stay strong and do this for herself.

Hannah walked over to Sam and as if they had never met before she shook his hand, "Mr. Winchester. Good to see you."

"You too, Mrs. Winchester. Is there any way we can settle this outside the court?" he asked.

"No sir. Not unless your client is willing to sign the papers and give my client her share."

"Then I guess we settle this in there." Sam said, "Good luck."

"I don't need it." She smirked at him.

"Case 501." Someone called out.

"That's us." Hannah said.

Dean and Cynthia looked at each other once more before walking into the courtroom, both having very different hopes on how this was going to turn out.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Once they were all in the room they walked over to a long table and Dean and Sam sat on one side while Hannah and Cynthia sat in the other with the Judge in the middle. This was more of a pre divorce hearing of some sort and Hannah explained that to Cynthia. Since the divorce was rushed they had to get this done first. All Dean had to do now was go along.

"Winchester vs. Winchester," The judge said and looked up and saw both Sam and Hannah, "And another Winchester vs. Winchester. Well this may get interesting." He smiled at them before reading over the file they had handed him, "So Cynthia Winchester is filing for divorce from her husband of four years Dean Winchester. Correct?"

"Yes your honor," Hannah said, "She has very little request from Mr. Winchester and just wishes for him to agree and they part on good terms."

"Uh huh. Well I see that here," the judge said and looked over at Sam, "And he refused to sign at this time?"

"Your honor, my client feels that she is rushing this a bit. She announced just last week she wanted a divorce and had refuses to talk to him. He just wants time to talk to her and for them to make a decision together." Sam said.

The judge nodded and turned back to Hannah, "But your client doesn't want to do that? Why?"

"Your honor, she has been through enough and feels if they talk things may get out of hand and either way they would end up here but they may hate each other. She just wants a clean break." Hannah said.

Cynthia tried to keep herself from looking at Dean. She could feel his eyes on her but she knew there was also a smirk on his face. He had something planned and she knew it. Dean always got what he wanted.

"All my client wants it to have time to talk calmly and go from there. He feels that she is upset and she is reacting." Sam said.

"She's upset because Mr. Winchester had an affair in their home." Hannah jumped in.

"So she says. She can't prove that so I don't really think that is an issue here so if we could scratch that from the record please. That was never claimed." Sam said. He knew Dean had done it and hell Dean would admit to it. He felt bad for Cynthia but he was trying to help them and he had to do his job.

"Ok enough." The judge said and looked down at the papers, "Mrs. Winchester you are asking for very little…..why is that? Seem's a little odd considering you are entitled to half of five million dollars and that is just at this time."

"He worked for his money and I don't want to take it from him. He gave me enough. It seems to mean more to him than it does me so I don't want it."

"Oh come on! That's a lie." Dean said and leaned back in his chair.

"Dean, stop." Sam warned him. "Your honor, Dean is willing to give her more than that. All he is asking for is one month for them to talk and at least attempt to work this out. If she still wants to walk away then he will gladly sign and hand over more that half for everything."

"There is nothing to work out. He banged his secretary!" Hannah said.

"Hannah you are out of line. One more out burst and you will leave this room." The judge said.

"I'm sorry. I just feel his is coming out on top in this deal. My client has been through enough and wants to start over."

"So you said." The judge said and looked over at Cynthia, "Mrs. Winchester after the alleged affair did you speak to Dean at all?"

"No sir. Not really."

"You caught him and asked for a divorce? Nothing else was said?"

"Correct."

The judge then turned to Dean, "And you don't want that?"

"No your honor."

"Don't you feel that she has a right to divorce you?"

"Yes she has every right and if that's what she wants then fine but I don't want to rush this without even talking and me trying to make up for my mistakes." Dean said.

Hannah and Cynthia rolled theirs eyes as Dean talked to the judge. He was really laying it on thick.

"As you can see he just wants time." Sam said.

"But he doesn't deserve it." Hannah said.

"I think I've heard enough." The judge said, "You both have great points. I agree that Mr. Winchester may be at fault here but I also feel that this divorce seems rushed. So this is what I am going to do. Court will be pushed back one month. The couple will remain in their home with a weekly visit for a couple's therapist. She will evaluate you both. In one month if Mrs. Winchester still wants a divorce I will grant all her request with no question. Dismissed." He said and got up and walked out of the room.

Sam was all smiles. He just beat Hannah. He looked over at her and knew she wasn't as happy as him. Now maybe not be the best time to ask what was for dinner.

Dean got up and smiled over at Cynthia, "See you at home later, baby."

"Why would you do that to me?" Cynthia asked her, "All you had to do was sign. That is all I want from you."

"That would be the easy way out. Besides I know you. You don't want this anymore than I do. You're just pissed."

"I have every right and I do want this! I don't want to be with you. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I haven't changed. Maybe it's you. Ever think of that?" Dean asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I know I'm not the same as I once was and I'm sorry but I would have never done what you did. We can play house for a month but after that I'm done. I don't think I will ever forgive you for what you did to me." She said with tears in her eyes and turned and walked out of the room and passed Sam and Hannah.

Dean sighed. She was pissed but some how he was going to show her that they belonged together and everything was going to go back to normal again. He wasn't going to let her go.

Sam stood there with his hands in his pocket smiling at Hannah and she frowned, "What are you smiling at?"

"I beat you."

Hannah rolled her eyes, "For now but this isn't over yet."

"But I still beat you."

"Grow up." Hannah said before she headed out and Sam just laughed. She was never a good loser.

*****HEY! I am here at Nashcon! We have met Jensen, Misha, saw Jared and the rest. It was so awesome. Tonight is the last night though : ( I figured I would give you guys something. Joyce aka Deans Teddy Bear Doctor is here with her. she is co**mputer less at the time because of coke incident but hopefully we can get it fix****

**ANYWAYS…I hope you liked the chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back yay! Just got home from vacation so back to writing. Sorry its been so long but i will try to have a few updates this week to catch up. Anyways thanks for the awesome reviews! This chapter has a flashback. Like i said there will be a few : )**

Later on that day after leaving the courthouse, Cynthia went back to Hannah and Sam's place and packed up her things to head back home. This was not the way she thought things were going to go. This was supposed to be quick and easy but now she had to go home and who knew what Dean had planned or what he was going to pull. She had to remember to try and stay strong. She was done being his doormat.

Hannah pulled up in front of Dean and Cynthia's home and stopped the car. She let out a small sigh and looked over at her sister, "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah. I guess I don't have a choice." Cynthia said looking up at the big house thinking about what happened the last time she walked through that door. It was a day she would never forget.

"I'm sorry about this. I never thought this would happen. I was sure we had this in the bag. I swear I am going to kick Sam's ass for this. When did he get so damn smart?"

"Don't be mad at Sam. He was doing his job and trying to help brother. You have to respect that."

"Maybe. I do have to say seeing like that is so hot." Hannah said and let out a soft moan.

"I don't need to hear that right now." Cynthia said.

"Sorry. Ok I have to get back to the office. Call me if you need me and I'll be right over."

Cynthia leaned over and gave her sister a hug, "I will. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

The two parted and Cynthia took a deep breath before she opened up the car door. "Oh wait, are you going to John and Marys Sunday night?"

"They're back?" Cynthia asked.

"They will be tonight. They called and wanted to start back up Sunday dinner."

"I don't know if I will or not."

"Could be fun. You know Mary is going to kill Dean when she finds out."

"I know. I'll think about it." Cynthia smiled, "I'll call you later."

"Bye." Hannah said. Cynthia closed the door then stood in the driveway as her sister drove away. She turned to the house and looked up. Time to get these next few weeks over with.

She walked into the house with her bags and Jeffery met her at the door like always. He was more that a servant to her. He was her friend. "Welcome home." He smiled at her, "Can I take you bags?"

"Yes please. Thank you. Just place then in the guest room please."

"Yes ma'am and Dean is in the living room waiting on you." Cynthia rolled her eyes. What could he want now?

She walked throught the house and toward the living room. When she walked through the doorway she saw Dean sitting in the chair with a drink in his hand reading over a few invoices, "You wanted to see me?" She asked as she leaned on the door frame.

Dean looked up from his papers and smiled over at her, "You got here a lot sooner than I thought. Miss me that much?" He smirked as he sat his drink and papers on the coffee table and got up.

"I was told I had to come home so here I am and that is the only reason I'm here." She said, "Can I just go to bed now? I don't have anything else to say to you right now."

"Aren't you in a bitchy mood." Dean said, "I'm doing this for us."

"No you are doing this for you and yes I am in a bitchy mood. My husbands or soon to be ex is a dick and he can't see that."

"I'm not a dick." Dean said and folded is arms over his chest.

"Whatever. I'm not going to fight. I've had a long day and I just want to lay down."

"I thought me and you could go out, have a few drink," Dean said as he moved in closer to her, "then come back and doing a little making up our way." He wink.

Cynthia backed away from him, "You're unbelievable." She said then turned away and headed up the long stairs.

Dean just smirked, "You know you love me!" He called out but she never stopped. He stood there and shook his head. He still had work to do but that could wait. For the first time in a long time he was putting her first.

Cynthia stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked into the guest room and all her bags were gone, even her clothes she had laid out to put on. She walked over to the closet to see if maybe Jeffery had put them away but they weren't there either. She thought for a minute and something clicked, "Dean." She said in a low voice angry voice.

She tightened the towel around here and stormed out of the room and walked a little ways down the hall to her and Deans room. She pushed the double doors open and saw Dean laying on the bed with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face, "Where are my clothes, Dean?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But since you're here why don't you come on over here and let me show you how much I love you. Hell I even turned my phone off. Tonight I'm all yours baby."

Cynthia just glared at at. Was he serious? Dean really thought this was going to work. A few weeks ago she would have loved this but it was too little too late.

"Just tell me where my clothes are please."

"They are were they are supposed to be. In here with me."

"I'm not staying in here with you. That's not part of the deal."

"Oh come on. We're supposed to be working on us. I'm trying."

"Well don't bother. It won't work." She said and walked over to the closet and saw her bag along with another small bag she had forgotten about and it made her sad. She was surprised Dean hadn't seen it yet. Maybe that was a good thing.

As she grabbed them both Dean got off the bed and made his was over to her, "Let's just talk."

"I told you I don't feel like talking now and even if I did you wouldn't listen or care so why bother?"

"Try me."

"No!" She snapped, "I just want to get through this month. If you want me to put on a smile for your friends and family I will be once time is up I'm done. You are putting on this perfect husband act now but we both know that you will never change."

"I can change." Dean said in his usual I don't care attitude. He was cocky.

"No you can't because you don't want to."

"Ok that it. You're just being a bitch."

"You're being a asshole! Just please give me space." She begged him. She didn't want to hate him and right now he was pushing her farther away and to that point.

"Let just go back to the way we use to be. The way we were when we first met." Dean said as he looked into her eyes. He still refused at believe it was over. To him she was just having a bad day and she would get over it.

Before Cynthia could say anything else the phone rang...and again...and again.

"Are you going to get that?" She asked.

"No we're busy.

Cynthia rolled her eye and walked over to the side of the bed and picked up the phone. Before she could say hello there was a familiar voice on the other side, "_Dean? Dean are you there? Please talk to me baby._" It was Emma

Cynthia took the phone from her ear and shoved it into Dean chest, "That's why we can't be who we were. Tell your girlfriend I said hi." She said. She picked up her bag and walked out the door.

Dean put the phone to his ear and knew who it was, "What the hell do you want?"

_"I miss you. I need to see you." _She said and Dean could tell she was crying but didnt care.

"Emma, I don't want you. I never did. I said the shit I did to make you feel better."

_"You don't mean that."_

"Yeah I do. You ruined my life. If you ever call her again you'll regret it. Understand me?"

_"But Dean..."_

"Bye Emma." He said and hug up the phone. He wanted to go talk to Cynthia but he figured he would give her a night to cool off.

Cynthia sat on the guest bed and slowly hung up the phone. She just couldn't help herself. She had to hear what he was saying to her. She was a little surprised. He really didn't want emma. If only that mattered. She would love to go back to the way they use to be. Dean was so different then. Smooth, sexy, charming, and romantic. Where did that man go?

**Xxx 5 years ago xxX**

_It was the night of Sam and Hannah engagmeant party and Dean was standing with Sam over by the open bar scanning the room, "Man, are you sure you want to get married? Not that I don't like Hanna. She great and has one hell of a rack but its just one woman for the rest of your life. Come on cant be healthy."_

_Sam just shook his head, "I love her, Dean. Of course I'm sure. One day you will meet that right woman who will bring you to your knees and I cant wait to see that.." Sam said. He knew it would take one hell of a woman to tame Dean._

_"Nah never gonna happen." Dean said as he brought the beer bottle to his lips. Just as he was going to take a sit he saw her, "Good God. Who is that?" He asked._

_"Who?" Sam asked looking around._

_"The chick with Hannah. The one in the blue dress and fuck me pumps."_

_"That's cynthia. Hannahs older sister. I thought you met her at our graduation." Sam said but then remembered something, "Nevermind you didn'tgo."_

_"Hey I said I was sorry. I had something I had to do. Anyways what's her story?" _

_"Well she just graduated college with a masters in business and she..."_

_"Dude I mean is she married, single, or what?" Dean asked. _

_"Single as far as I know. She is moving here next moths and.." Sam looked at Dean and knew that look in his eyes, "Oh no. No Dean don'teven think about it."_

_"Think about what?"_

_"You know what. Just move on to someone else. That's Hannahs sister."_

_"So?" Dean said, "You think I'm going to do something to her?" Dean said and smile, "Ok I might." He winked and sat his beer on the bar beforre walking toward her._

_"Dean wait!" Sam called out but Dean never stopped, "Hannahs gonna kill me."_

_Hannah and Cynthia were standing there talking and laughing when Dean walked over and clearned his throat to get their attention, "Ladies. Having fun?"_

_Hannah turned around and smiled at Dean, "Hey. You finally left the bar." She joked, "Thanks for helping us get this place. It means a lot."_

_"Anything for my baby brother and his beautiful wife to be." Dean said and smiled over at cynthia, "Hi I'm Dean."_

_"Oh I'm sorry. You two haven't met. Dean this is my sister Cynthia. Cynthia this is Sam's older brother." Hannah said and the two shook hands. _

_"So you're Dean? Well nice to finally met you." Cynthia said._

_"Pleasures all mine I can assure you." He winked at her. _

_Hannah looked between the two and their eyes never left each other. "I'm going to go talk to Sam." She said and walked away._

_When she got to Sam he looked a little afraid, "I did not tell him to go over their I swear." He said._

_"Relax. I know you didnt . Either way let them have fun. Its not like Cynthia would ever fall for him." She smiled. Little did she know this is where it all started._

_Cynthia pulled her hand away first and tucked her hair behind her ear. She wasn't really sure what to say now. Dean was different than she pictured. In her head she saw a much older man not this young sexy well build man that was in front of her._

_"So Sam told me you're moving here." Dean said as he grabbed two glasses of champaine from thw waiter and handed one to Cynthia._

_"Yeah as soon as I find a job and a place to live. I like the area and its time for a fresh start. Plus I want to be closer to Hannah. Do you like it here?"_

_"I think I might like even more when you move here." Dean said and moved just a little closer to her, "In fact why don't I show you are tonight. I know a few places you might like."_

_"Let me guess, your house?" She smiled at him. Truth be told she wouldn't mind that at all._

_"Only if you want. We can go back, have some wine, maybe even go for a late night swim." He said as he placed his hand on her bare shoulder. Her skin was so soft and he felt her shiver a little under his touch._

_"I didn't pack a swim suit."_

_"Who said you needed on?" He said as he looked her over. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was going to have her._

_"Dean, if I didn't know better I would say you are trying to get in my pants."_

_"Is it working?" He asked and gave her a smile._

_"Maybe a little." She said and bit on her bottom lip slightly, "Wanna get out of here now? I think the party is about over and you can give me a ride to Hannah's."_

_"You read my mind." Dean said and took her by the hand and let her out to his car._

_**Xxx Present Day xxX**_

Cynthia lay in the bed looking up at the ceiling. Things were so much easier then. Dean knew all the right things to say and all the right things to do. Then again he a lot less busy then. Still... she missed that guy. There would never be another like him.

****There is your first flashback. I will have the rest of their first night next : ) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**5 years ago**

_Dean and Cynthia were driving around for a few minutes talking about this and that before she realized that Dean had missed the turn to Hannah's house, "You may want to turn around. You were supposed to take that left back there at the light."_

_Dean just smiled over at her, "I know but I'm not taking you home just yet. Way too early."_

"_Then where are we going?"_

"_My place." he said._

"_Oh really? Well you never asked if I wanted to go to your place." she said n glared at him. "Maybe I don't want to."_

"_I know you want to." he winked. "If not you'll get over it im positive."_

"_You seem pretty sure of yourself."_

"_I saw the way you were checking me out earlier. You want me as much as I want you baby."_

_Cynthia let out a small laugh, "We'll see about that."_

"_I know we will." Dean said as he looked back at the road and headed to his house. Cynthia just smiled and looked out the window. She couldn't wait to see what Dean had up his sleeve. _

_A few miles later Dean pulled up in front of a huge two story brick home and stopped the car. Cynthia's eye's widened when she looked out her window and saw the size of this place. "Where are we the Hiltons?" she asked._

_Dean laughed, "No I told you I was taking you back to my place and here are. Come on." he said and got out of the car. He walked around to Cynthia's door and opened it up for, "Right this way."_

_Cynthia got out of the car and Dean held her hand as they walked up the stairs and were both greated by a older man, "Welcome home Mr. Dean. Should I pull the car into the garage?"_

"_Yes Jeffery thanks. This is Cynthia. She is going to be staying with us tonight."_

_Cynthia just looked between the two, "Whoa I never said I was staying here with you all night."_

"_You will." Dean said and tossed Jeffery the keys to his car, "Thanks Jeffery. Oh and when you get in will you grab us a bottle of wine and bring it out on the patio?"_

"_Oh course mr. Dean. Will you need anything else?"_

"_No if I do I can take care of it. You can call it a night after that." Dean said._

"_Thank you sir." Jeffery said and walked out the door to park the car for Dean like always. Jeffery had been in Dean's life since he was young and was more of a family memeber than a servant._

_Once he was gone Dean close the door and pulled Cynthia farther inside, "I think we should go have that swin now." He said._

"_I dont think so. Maybe I should just go before things get carried away."_

"_No I think you should stay." Dean smiled and it was so hard for her to tell him no. There was just something about him that put her in a trace. Maybe it was his eyes._

_Dean walked her through the large house and took her out onto the back patio. They walked out the double door and Cythia laid her eyes on the most beautiful site she had ever seen. Dean had the back yard lit up, the hot tube going, and towels placed on a chair._

_Cynthia placed her hands on her hips and looked over at him, "Did you plan this?"_

_Dean smirked and said,"Maybe."_

"_For me of just whoever you brought home."_

"_Only you. I called Jeffery from the car while you said bye to Hannah. What kind of guy do you think I am?"_

"_I am still trying to figure that out." She said and turned back to the pool, "It's beautiful."_

"_Thanks. I like it."_

_Jeffery walked out onto the patio with a tray with two glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat it on the table and cleared his throat, "Here you go Mr. Dean. Will there we anything else?"_

"_No thanks. Have a great night Jeffery."_

"_Thank you sir and goodnight ma'am."_

"_Night." Cynthia smiled, "He's so cute."_

"_More cute that me?" Dean asked and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her to him._

"_Maybe." She smiled, "but then again there is just something about you."_

"_I get that a lot. What can I say? Ladies love me." He said._

"_Oh really? Well I hope I wont get attacked by those women for being here. Who knows you might have a wife upstairs for all I know ." She said._

"_Nope. No one has ever got that close to me before."_

"_Why are you afraid to let someone in?" she asked him._

_Dean just pulled her tighter against him, "Sweetheart I'm not scared of anything."_

_Just as Dean was about to lean in to kiss her Cynthia broke his grip on her and backed away, "So why dont you open that wine?" she said and took a seat in to of the chairs and crossed her legs._

_Dean had never had someone pull away from him before. This one was going to be a challenge but he loved it. A girl that didnt just give into him was going to be interesting._

_Dean walked over to the table and pulled the cork from the bottle and poured wine into the two glasses then handed her one, "So Cynthia, Sam told me you graduated with a masters degree in business. Pretty impressive."_

_Cynthia took a small sip and smiled up at him, "Thanks. Hannah tells me you are quite the business man yourself."_

"_I do ok. I could do better and I plan on it." He said and took a seat next to her._

"_You must love cars a lot to own all the dealerships in town and a chain of garages."_

"_You could blame my dad for that one. When he gave him my first car it was love at first site."_

"_And what car was that?"_

"_A 1967 Chevy Impala. I still have her to this day. The one and only love in my life."_

"_Nice car."_

"_You know cars?" Dean asked her._

"_I know a little. I once had a 1967 Mustang but i sold it a few years ago."_

"_You sold it? Why the hell would you do something like that?"_

"_It was old and died on me."_

"_Old? No sweetheart it was a classic. You dont sell cars like that. You fix them."_

"_We are going to have to agree to disagree."_

"_That is a nice way to say you are wrong and I am right." Dean smiled at her._

"_You are so cocky."_

"_If your lucky you may find out." Dean winked and leaned in closer to her, "In fact maybe you want to find out right now just how cocky I really am."_

_Cynthia thought for a moment and got up from the chair. She wasnt going to give in that easy. She sat her glass on the table next to him and moved away. She has already had a few drinks tonight and that wine was really getting to her but she kept her cool._

"_You know its really hot out here." She said and ran her hand down her chest._

_Dean bit his lip at the site in front of his, "You got that right. Maybe you should lose the dress and cool off." He said._

"_Maybe I should. That pool looks pretty refreshing right now and you did bring me here to swim."_

_Dean felt his pants getting tighter as he watched her slowly pull the zipper down on her dress, "Good God." He whispered to himself._

_Cynthia bit on her lip as she pulled the strap down then let the dress fall to the ground, leaving her in nothing but a simple pink thong. She couldnt believe she didnt something like this. Maybe it was the wine but then again maybe it was just the man._

_Dean's eyes scanned over her naked body and watched her pushed her thong to the ground and flicked them over to him. He caught them in his hands and squeezed tight as he watched her dive in. God he loved his life and he had a feeling she was going to be the one to make it that much better._

_Cynthia came up from under the water and swam over to the edge, "Are you coming or what?" she asked him. "You are never supposed to swim alone."_

"_Oh baby I am defiantly coming in." He said. "Maybe in more ways than one."_

_Dean stripped down to nothing and dived into the pool. Cynthia was leaning on the edge watching him. She only got a quick glimpse of what he had to offer a girl and she liked what she saw a lot. She had a feeling he was going to be the man that would finally make her scream._

_Dean ran his fingers thought his wet hair and made his way over to her, "Well you got me in. So now what to you want?" he asked as he pinned her to the side of the pool, inches from her lips that he wanted to taste so bad._

"_Oh I dont have you in yet." She said and pulled him into a deep kiss._

*******Present*******

That next morning Cynthia stood at the edge off the pool looking down at the water with her cup of tea in her hand. Her and Dean had a lots of memories in this pool over the years. It was a place where a lot of first happened. First kiss, first time he went down on her, even their first I love you took place in this pool. To bad it also had a lot of last for them. Never again would hold each other as the swam under nothing but moonlight.

Dean walked out and saw Cynthia standing there and it made him smile, "Thinking about all the good times we had in there?" He asked.

She turned around and sighed, "Maybe."

"You know, we could always take a walk down memory lane." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Could be fun."

Just as he leaned into kiss her she pushed him away, "Dean stop."

"What?"

"You know what." She said and backed away.

"If I remember right the first time we were out here you did the same thing." He smiled.

"I know but we won't have the same ending sadly."

"We can."

"No we can't . You have to get ready for work." She said before walking back into the house.

Dean looked back at the pool and sighed. He had to find a way to to through to her and shower her that she was the only one he loved. Why was she making things so difficult? He knew what she was thinking about looking at the pool. There was a lot of memories that stood out bnut he had a feeling she was thinking about that first night. It was defiantly a night that changed everything for him. It was the night he started to believe in love at first sight.

*******Past*******

_The kiss was heated and passionate. Their tongues moves together and they were both fighting for dominance. Dean always loved to be the one in control and Cynthia wanted to show him that she wasnt going to back down from him. Now it was more of a competing than anything but they both loved it._

_Dean was the first to break the kiss. They were both struggling to breath by this point. He looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled at her._

"_What? You giving in already." Cynthia said. She was a little shocked he pulled away so quickly._

"_Baby, I'm just getting started with you. I want more than just a kiss."_

"_Wh..."_

_Before Cynthia could finish Dean reached down into the water and placed his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and sat her on the side of the pool while he remain in the cool water. At first she was confused but now she knew what he was after and she was going to let him take what he wanted with no complaint._

_Their eyes were locked as Dean spread her legs slowly, moving his hands up and down her inner thigh. He looked down at her shaved pussy and his made his cock twitch with want and need. He could take her right here and now but he had to taste her first._

_"So beautiful," he said as he took his tongue and licked her wet center. She tilted her head back in pleasure and moaned loudly. He sucked on her clit and she moaned even more as she felt herself becoming wetter as he sucked and licked all around. He really knew what he was doing._

_Dean gripped her ass and pulled her closer to his mouth. __His tongue penetrated her as her fingers gripped his hair and pulled hard, "Oh God," she moaned and bit her bottom lip hard, "Fuck! Right there!"_

_Dean smiled against her and moved his tongue in and out, up and down, wanting to taste everything she had to offer him. Cynthia pulled at his hair as she threw her head back. He knew how to work his tongue so good and she felt as if she could pass out from all the pleasure he was giving her. No man has ever made her feel this way._

_Dean continued to smile from between her legs as he separated her legs farther apart, giving him better access to please her pussy. Cynthia began to buck her hips into mouth. She grabbed a handful of his hair making him groan in pain as he sucked on her clit. "Oh…..Uh… Dean! She screamed as she felt her orgasm coming on strong and soon taking over her entire body. Dean held her hips to his mouth and licked her up as she came in his mouth. Cynthia's toes curled as she screamed out louder than she ever had in her life._

_Dean pulled up out of the water and captured her lips with his and she sucked on his tongue tasting her juices and it aroused her. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. She had to have more of this man and she had to have it now._

"_I need more." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "__Please."_

_Dean smirked at her, "Then why don't we move this into my bedroom."_

"_Just hurry." She begged him._

_Dean hopped out of the water next to her and pulled her up. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around them both just in case Jeffery was up still wondering the house. This was the start of a night to remember._

*******Present*******

Cynthia was sitting at the bar eating a piece of toast and a few eggs when Dean walked down dressed in his suit and fixing his tie. She usually did that but it was time he figured out how to do it on his own.

"I'm taking off at noon today." Dean said expecting some kind of reaction but got nothing, "Maybe we can go for a walk or something."

"I don't really feel like it but you are welcome to go without me." She said as she read over the newspaper.

"Well is there anything you want to do today?" he asked.

"Not really. Just relax." She smiled over at him, "Have a good day."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked her.

"What?"

"Are you going to be like this everyday?"

"What do you want me to do? I tried being the perfect wife who picked out your clothes, packed your things, and kissed your ass but you didn't want that so I figured I would try the lazy wife role for once. I think I deserve it." She said.

"I never said I didn't want you!" Dean said.

"But you showed me and I will take you telling me over that any day. You should go before you're late."

"I don't care if I'm late or not. We need to talk."

"Maybe later. The funny thing is you use to be able to tell what I was thinking without me ever saying a word. Huh...I guess things change or maybe you just forgot how to love me."

"I never..." Just as Dean was about to say something the doorbell rang and they both looked up, "Who is that at this time?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's Emma coming to give you a wake up call." Cynthia said and rolled her eyes.

"I fired her thank you very much."

"I hope not because of little old me."

"Ok just drop the attitude." Dean said. "I am trying to do the right thing here. I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"Mr. Dean your parent are in the living room." Jeffery said.

Dean sighed but Cynthia just smiled, "Great! Thank you Jeffery." She said and hopped off the stool. "I cant wait to talk to them."

Cynthia tightened her robe around her and headed into the living room. When she saw Mary and John standing there she put a smile on her face. She did always love them. She was going to miss them in her life.

"John, Mary. Its so good to see you." She said and gave them both a hug, "How was Paris?"

"Oh sweetie it was just breath taking." Mary said and looked up to see Dean walking into the room, "There's my baby." She said and hugged him tight, "Are you tired? You look tired."

"Just busy at work." He said.

"Business still good son?" John asked.

"Better than ever. You taught me well what can I say." Dean smiled.

"That's good to hear. So what's new around here?" Mary asked.

"Nothing much." Dean smiled and glanced over at Cynthia. "Same as always."

Mary smiled and looked over at her daughter in law and noticed something and grabbed her hand, "Cynthia sweetie where are your rings?"

"Well Dean has..."

"Taken them to be cleaned and add a few more diamonds. Kind of a anniversary present right sweetheart?" He asked and gave her a look.

"Right. You know Dean. He spoils me." She said. He was going to owe her for this.

"A man is supposed to spoil his wife. Right John?" Mary asked her husband.

"Anything you say sweetie." He winked at his wife. "So Dean why don't I go into work with you. I'd like to see how you're doing without me."

"uh...ok sure." Dean said. "What about mom?"

"I can just take our car home. Plus this will give me and Cynthia some time to girl talk and catch up."

Dean wasn't crazy about this idea but he could not tell his mother no without her having questions. He just hoped Cynthia would keep quiet about their personal problems. "Alright well dad you ready?"

"Let's go." John said and leaned over and gave his wife a kiss, "See you at home later."

"Ok you two boys have a great day." Mary smiled.

Dean gave Cynthia a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. Cynthia closed her eyes and held onto that moment for a minute. That was the first time he had done that in a long time. There was once a time when he wouldn't leave until she kissed him. No matter how long it took.

"Cynthia are you ok?" Mary asked snapping Cynthia out of her thoughts, "You look a little flushed." She said and placed her hand on her face.

"I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"I don't believe that for a second. Something is going on and I want to know what. You know you can talk to me about anything. Is it Dean? Are you two fighting again? If so you tell me. He is not too old for me to turn him over my knee."

Cynthia laughed a little. She loved Mary, "No its fine really."

"You're lying so spill it or I will ask Hannah and you know shell tell me."

"I promise its nothing to worry about. We are going through a few things and I don't really want to talk about it right now. Its ok I promise."

"Well... ok but I'm here if you need me you know that."

"I know and thank you."

"Since you won't tell me what's going on with Dean let's talk about the other thing." Mary said and crossed her arms but she had the biggest smile.

Cynthia looked around and then back at Mary, "What other thing?" She asked.

"I think you know. You're pregnant aren't you?"

"W-What? No I'm not. W-why would you think that?" She asked and felt like the room was spinning and her heart beating faster.

"I've been there so I know that nervous glowing look."

"But I'm not."

"Ok if you want to wait and tell me then that'sfine ." Mary smiled, "Just know that I love you and I want nothing more to have a house full of grand babies."

"I know." Cynthia smiled at her. She knew how bad they wanted grandkids. "Can I get you something to drink or anything?"

"No I need to get home. Will you be coming over tomorrow night."

"Uh well...sure we'll be there."

"Great. I can't wait to have my family together. Be there at 7."

Mary gave Cynthia a kiss on the cheek and she was on her way. Cynthia knew it was going to be hard to keep mary in the dark about everything but she had to try for a little longer until things calmed down. This divorce was going to break Mary's heart and she knew it.

"Jeffery I am going to go lay down. Wake me if my sister calls please." She called out as she headed up the stairs.

She was going to go into the guest room but since Dean was gone she figured she would sleep in her own bed again. She missed it. When she walked into the room she stopped and looked around. The place was a wreck. It was like Dean tried to get dressed in the dark. The man never did know how to pick out his own clothes.

She walked over to the bed and lay on her side. It felt so good to lay down. Maybe she could get a little sleep before Dean got home. Their marriage may be ending but at least they had the memories.

********P****ast********

_Dean p__ushed open the door and placed Cynthia on the ground as he shut and locked the door behind them. He pushed her over to the bed and just as he was about to push her down she turned them and landed on top of him on the bed. Their lips joined and released over and over as the kiss intensified. Her lips brushed against his as she slid her body softly up and down. Her right leg was between his and she rubbed her pelvis against his thigh, grinding her pussy. Dean grew hard and his erection pressed against her stomach. "Fuck baby you're so hot. Cant wait to fuck you."_

_"You'll learn." she smiled._

_As the pace of their breathing increased, Dean lifted Cynthia up a little so that he was positioned at her entrance. Just as he was about to enter her Cynthia broke the kiss and moved up and away from him, "Uh Uh…..not yet." She smiled wickedly down at him, "Not until I play with you a little."_

_She moved down his body leaving a trail of kisses down his hard toned chest. Dean threw his head back and let out just the tiniest moan that made her smile. When she reached his cock she looked up at him and grinned as she took hold of him, "Looks like you are good and ready for me." She said as she began to stroke him slowly up and down, moving her thumb over the tip of his cock._

"_I am more than ready for you. Get that sweet ass up here and let me show you." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair._

"_Not yet." She said and Dean felt like he was being tortured._

_Cynthia looked down and ran her tongue over his slit causing him to arch off the bed, "Shit." He moaned._

"_You like that?" she asked and did it once again but this time she took just the head into her warm mouth._

"_God yes baby."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked and did it once more and added something extra this time. She moved her hand down and cupped his sac as she took his dick all the way into her mouth and hummed around him._

"_Fuck…Shit baby!" Dean almost said in a scream._

_Cynthia smiled as she continued her torture on him but she was also on edge. She was dying to feel this man's huge cock inside her. She pulled him from her mouth and heard a small whimper come from him. She licked her lips as she made her way back up his body, licking his chest as she made her way up._

_She took his hands and placed them on each side of his head and Dean glared at her, "What are you doing?"_

"_Having my way with you." She smiled down at him, "Don't move or... I leave."_

_Dean knew he had to listen. He was willing to let her do whatever she wanted. This was new for him and he liked it a lot._

_Cynthia lowered herself onto his cock and then she pulled up before she took him in again, a little further this time. She was teasing him and they both loved it. Her lips lingered over his and he stared into her eyes. She made another plunge and too him completely inside her. "Fuck!" Dean moaned and threw his head back._

"_Oh Dean!"_

_Cynthia__'s head tipped back and she moaned. Dean lips wrapped around her exposed throat and sucked hard, wanting to mark her as his._

_Slipping in and out of her with small strokes, Dean began to grunt with pleasure. When her head fell forward to lie beside his, he turned his head and took her ear between his lips. His tongue ran along the edge and Cynthia shivered on top of him, __"Baby, you feel so good." Dean whispered._

_She raised her head to look into his eyes. "I love the way you feel inside me. So damn big." Cynthia said as she sat up and Dean moaned as the shift, taking him deeper inside of her tight pussy. "Oh God baby you dick feels go good. want you to fuck me." she said as she __began to circle her hips and __rocked herself back and forth. Dean could only grit his teeth and try to hold on. She looked down at him and bit on her lip before saying, "Do you like the way you feel inside me, Dean? Filling my pussy?"_

_"Oh fuck yes!" he moaned and Cynthia smiled and brought her hands to her breasts. She cupped them and squeezed her nipples between her fingers, "Oh yeah…. touch yourself." He said and placed his thumb against her clit as she began to bounce up and down._

"_Touch me Dean. Make me come."_

_Dean hissed through his teeth and he felt his balls tighten. His thumb pressed gently as he moved it in circular motions. "I want you to come on me." _

_She moaned again and continued to rise and fall on him. Her breath started coming faster and he knew she was close. "Dean…Uh…Dean I'm cumming!" she screamed. __Dean felt her walls tighten around him and he fucked her through her __orgasm, moans and screams filling the room._

_Once she came down Cynthia stopped her motions and looked down at him. Before she could say anything Dean pulled her up and off of him, "Get on your knees right now!" he commanded. __Cynthia bit on her bottom lip as she moved on her hands and knees without question. Dean licked his lips at the sight as he got behind her and gave her ass a little slap. "My turn now baby. God I am gonna fuck you hard."_

_Cynthia looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Then what are you waiting for big man. Give me all you got."_

_With that said Dean thrusted his whole length into her and Cynthia let out a small yelp of surprise. She gripped the sheets in her hands as Dean continued to pound in her harder and faster "Uh…Oh God!" she cried out her grip tightening so her knuckles turned white. She could feel another orgasm building up inside her already, "Shit…oh my God!...Dean!"_

_"That's it baby…scream my fucking name!" He slapped her ass again. "You're mine." _

_Dean smirked watching her push back against him. "Oh you like it don't you?" He groaned feeling his balls tightening up. He was close and he wanted her to cum with him, "Cum with me. I want to feel you soak me."_

"_Yes! Fuck me! Dean!" Cynthia continued to scream as her climax took over her body once more, shivering and convulsing around his cock as Dean came with her._

_"Oh Cynthia!" he moaned and he gripped her hips holding her to him as he let out a deep sigh and bit his bottom lip._

_Once they both came down Dean eased out of her and fell onto his bed. Cynthia flopped down and her stomach and turned her head and gave him a smile, "Wow."_

"_Glad you liked it."_

"_You have no idea." She said still trying to catch her breath._

"_I think I'm in love." Dean said as he stared up at the ceiling. This girl was really one of a kind and she had to be his and she was going to be._

**_*So there is the first flashback chapter. I hope you liked it :) This chapter took forever! so that was their first night and there will be more of their past to come so you can see why they are where they are. ok so you guys are awesome! i love you all : ) Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**5 Yrs Ago - The Next Morning**_

_Cynthia sat up in the bed and looked around the room and saw no sign of Dean anywhere. She looked around for her clothes and soon remembered they were down by the pool, "Crap." She said and ran her fingers though her hair. Looks like she was going how wearing a sheet. How was she going to explain to Hannah?_

_Just as she was about to get out of bed and start her walk of shame there was a knock at the door, "Come in." She said._

_The doors opened and she saw Jeffery walk in with a simple short black dress on a hanger, "Morning Miss Cynthia. Dean asked me to bring you something to wear while I have you other dress cleaned."_

_"Thanks. Where is he?" She asked and she figured he had ditched her._

_"He had to take a call early this morning but he is waiting for you down in the breakfast area and hoped that you will join him."_

_"Oh. Thanks."_

_"You're welcome." Jeffery said and walked out of the room leaving her to get dressed._

_Dean sat at the table with his cup of morning coffee reading over the paper checking the stocks. Cynthia walked in and smiled when she saw him there. "Morning handsome." She said._

_Dean sat the paper down and smile as he got up from his seat, "Morning beautiful. You look amazing."_

_"Thanks. How did you know my size?"_

_"I have a eye for sizes. Well that and I just looked at your other dress." He smiled, "Have a seat."_

_Cynthia walked over to the table and sat next to him, "I thought you have left me hanging this morning."_

_"If you were anyone else I would have. There is just something about you that makes me want to see you as much as I can." He leaned over to her and said as he looked into her eyes._

_"After one night?"_

_"Sometimes that's all it takes." He winked, "Now eat up before it gets cold."_

_"Shouldn't you be getting to work or something?" She asked and took a bite of bacon._

_"Nope. I took the day off. I thought I would show you my favorite places in town."_

_"Maybe I don't want to spend the day with you. Ever think about that?"_

_"I know you want to." He smirked, "So hurry up because we have lots to do. Plus we have to get you packed up."_

_Cynthia glared at him, "What do you mean?"_

"_Well Hannah is moving in with Sam and you are moving in with me."_

_Cynthia about chocked, "Excuse me? No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are." Dean said and picked the paper back up._

_"Dean, I'm mot moving in with you. I just met you."_

_"So?"_

_"So you could be this crazy person that wants to kill me or something."_

_"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. Now eat your breakfast." Dean said and went back to reading._

_"Dean..."_

_"Don't even try to argue. I always win. You're moving in and that's all there is to it."_

_"So you say."_

_"So I know." Dean smiled at her. One look into those gorgeous eyes and he was lost. She knew she couldn't tell him no. That was it. She was his after one night and she was happy about it. _

**Present **

It was the next night and Dean stood at the foot of the stairs looking at his watch. They had to be at his parents in half an hour and still no sign of Cynthia. "Can I get you a drink while you wait?" Jeffery asked.

"As long as its taking her I could drink a whole bottle." Dean sighed, "But no thank you. Why don't you take the night off. Go out and have fun." Dean said and handed Jeffery and couple hundred dollar bills.

"Sir I can't take this."

"You can and you will." Dean smile, "Go and and relax."

"Thank you sir. Have a great night." Jeffery said before heading up to his room.

Cynthia was looking over the railing and saw what Dean had done. He was always so good to Jeffery. You would never know he was a servant. Dean had his good moment. She only wished he had more of them

She fixed her dress and put her hand bag under her arm as she walked down the stairs. She was dressed in a light blue baby doll dress with clear heels. When Dean saw her his face lit up. She looked amazing. Sure it wasn't her normal skin tight dress but he liked this one too, "Are you ready?" He asked trying to keep all dirty thought of fucking her on the stairs inside.

"Yeah I guess." She said.

"You look nice. New dress?"

"Sure. If you call three years old new." She said, "Let's go."

"Hold on. What did you tell my mother about us?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know what I'm walking into."

"I just told her we had a disagreement. It the truth. You think its ok to screw your secretary in our home and I think its wrong so we disagree." She smirked, "let's go." She said and walked out the front door.

Dean sighed. It was only a matter of time before his parents found out and they were going to chew his ass.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean and Cynthia walked up to the door and rang the bell. Dean took this extra moment to pull something out of his pocket and hand it to Cynthia, "Here." He said and she took the small box, "You might need these."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your rings." Dean said.

Cynthia sighed as she opened the box. When she took a look she noticed there were 2 more diamonds on each side, "Its beautiful." She said

"Happy late anniversary." Dean said and turned back to the door. Cynthia knew that look on his face. It was the look he got every time he had to spend lots of money on something.

She just smiled and slipped the rings on her finger. She may have to hand onto these when all this is over and done with.

Seconds later the butler opened the door and Dean and Cynthia smiled, "Right this way." The butler said and let them into the house.

Mary walked up to them with a smile on her face as the butler too their jackets, "I was wondering when you two were going to get her." She said and gave them both a hug and a kiss, "Sam and Hannah are in the sitting room with your father." She told Dean.

"Sam and Hannah are here already?" Dean asked. He was a little worried Hannah had opened her mouth about the divorce.

"They got here half a hour ago." Mary said.

"Huh well what have you all been talking about?"

"Now Dean sweetie you know they would start talking about the good stuff with out us." Cynthia said as she smooshed his face between her hands, "Relax baby." She smiled and followed Mary in to join the others.

As soon as Dean walked in Hannah gave him a evil glared but Dean just ignored her and walked over to the love seat across for her and Sam and sat next to Cynthia. He placed his arm around her and moved her closer giving Hannah the wrong idea and he knew it. Dean just winked at Hannah and she rolled her eyes. Surly Cynthia hasn't taken him back.

"Can I get you two a glass of wine?" The butler asked Dean and Cynthia.

"Yes." Dean said.

"None for me thank you." Cynthia said and everyone looked at her. They new this was her favorite, "You all know I'm a light weight. One drink and I'll be singing karaoke." She laughed.

"Dinner is ready." The maid said.

"Great I'm starving." Cynthia said and jumped up to headed into the dinning room and the rest followed.

She stood there next to the table watching the last plate being sat down and Hannah walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm, "What is going on?" She whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you and Dean back together?"

"What? No. He's just putting on a act for his mom and dad. We aren't back together. He doesn't want his parent to know yet."

"Know what?" John asked as he walked up behind them causing them to jump.

Dean looked over at Cynthia was wondering how she was going to get out of this one.

"That me and Dean are getting a dog." She smiled.

"Really? What kind?" John asked and looked between her and Dean.

"Poodle" "German Sheppard" .Dean and Cynthia said at the same time and Sam couldn't help but laugh and Hannah nudged him, "Well we are still talking about it. Shall we eat?" Dean said and look a seat.

The six of the all sat around the table and began to eat, "You know not that a dog isn't a great idea which it is but I think Mary and I were hoping you guys were going to give us some grandchildren but a dog is a good start." John said and Cynthia dropped her fork.

Dean glared at her and then looked at his father, "No not now. Kids are a long ways off but you never know right baby?" Dean asked Cynthia and she just gave him a smile.

"So Sam what about you guys? Any plans for children?" Mary asked.

"Well not this year because Hannah and I have decided to start our own law firm together. That way we can work together and not against each other." Sam said.

"That's wonderful son." John said

"After that kids will be in our future for sure." Sam said and placed his arm around his wife.

Cynthia watched them and smiled. They were still the cutest couple she had ever seem. She wanted what they had.

After dinner was over Dean and Sam followed John out onto the patio for a drink while the girls went back into the sitting room to catch up. While Mary was changing into something more comfortable Hannah thought it was time to catch up with her sister.

"So how's everything going at home?"

"Good I guess. Dean still playing the nice guy roll. He thinks everything is going to be ok and its not ok."

"Just hang in there a few more weeks and it will be over." Hannah said.

While John took a call on the far side of the porch Dean took this time to get a little advise from Sam and he knew he was going to regret this. "Dude you gotta help me out. Nothing I do works for her anymore."

"Try romancing her." Sam said.

"I do that. Hell I gave her a new car."

"Dean you slept with your secretary. Buying stuff isn't going to work anymore. Try doing something romantic. Surprise her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Have her go out for a spa day and have a candle light dinner waiting for her when she gets home."

"That's all you got? Dude you suck. I'll google it." Dean said.

"Yeah Dean. You do that." Sam said and turned away. Dean was screwed.

Cynthia got up and walked over to the drink cart and grabbed a water while she waited on Dean. "That's another thing. What's with the no wine thing? We all know you can out drink us all."

"I can't drink." Cynthia said and turned to her sister, "I'm pregnant."

Hannah's eyes widened and she got up from her seat, "Are you kidding me? How could you let this happen? Where? When?"

"Ok slow down. It was 8 weeks ago. Me and Dean had a fight and well made up a few time in his office. I wasn't thinking."

"What is with that man and having sex on his desk? He's like a freakin animal." She said, "Does he know?"

"No and I don't want him to until the divorce is finally. This will just be something he can use to make me stay. You know him. Plus I don't know how he's going to take the news."

"He's going to be pissed you didn't tell him."

"I know but by then I should be moved out."

"Let's hope. Am I allowed to be excited?" Hannah asked her.

"Of course." Cynthia smiled.

"Yay I'm going to be a aunt."

"I know." Cynthia said and gave Hannah a hug. "I'm happy."

"Happy about what?" Sam asked as he and Dean walked into the room.

"About...uh...the dog. I always wanted a puppy." Cynthia said, "Are you ready?" she asked Dean.

"Yeah we can go. Tell mom and dad we said bye." Dean said and helped Cynthia with her jacket.

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow Cythina." Hannah said.

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye. Bye Jackass." Hannah smirked at Dean.

"Bye Bitch." Dean said to her before walking out the door behind Cynthia.

Once they were in the car Dean sighed and looked over at his wife, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not saying anything."

"I wouldnt do that. I know its going to break there heart."

"No only there." Dean said before he put the car in drive and drove away from the house. Tomorrow he was going to win her back for sure.

***OMG sooo close to 100! Im so happy that you guys have made this story so awesome and make it so fun to right. I owe a BIG thanks to Joyce for the help like always. She is my wingman. Ok so please review and lets get 100! Thanks guys. I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when Cynthia got up she got dressed and made her way down stairs. She looked out the bay window and saw Deans car was still outside, "Hey Jeffery is Dean still here?" She called out wondering if she was in for another long day of avoiding Dean.

"Yes I am."

Cynthia heard Dean behind her and turned around, "What are you doing here? Monday is your busiest day of the week."

"I'm just going to work from home. I got you something though." Dean smiled and pulled a envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her, "Thought you could use it."

"You need to stop getting me stuff." She said and took it from his hands.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes y..."

"Just open it! Jeez. I think you'll like this." He smiled.

Cynthia tore open the envelope and pulled out a slip of paper, "A spa pass?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Yep with the works. I figured you could use a day of relaxation. Get out for a little while."

"Why? You have someone coming over?" She asked.

"Just stop. No one is coming over. I just want you to relax for once. I have a lot of work to do around here and I gave Jeffery the day off. Go enjoy yourself."

Cynthia looked down at the paper and figured what the hell. She could use a massage and her nails did need some work, "Ok. I guess i'll see you later."

"Take your time."

Cynthia gave him a look and knew he was expecting a kiss but that wasn't going to happen. He was up to something and she knew it.

She grabbed her hand bag and keys then walked out the door. Dean just waved as she drove out of sight. Time to get to work. He had three hours before she would return and today had to be perfect.

Dean sat in his office at his computer doing just what he said. He was googling romance of all things and the results he got where shocking, "Are you serious? Noway chicks like this mushy crap." Dean said and scrolled down, "Five stars? Great." He said and leaned back in his chair. This was something he would never do but he was willing to try anything to get her back in his arms. Looks like he had some serious shopping to do.

* * *

><p>It was just after four when Cynthia returned home. She took a few extra hours do visit her sister and spend a little more of Deans money. When she walked into the house it was quiet. She sat her bags by the door and walked through the house, "Dean?" She called out. She saw his office door was open and slowly made her way over there. She took a deep breath wondering what she was going to walk in on, "Dean?" She said quietly and pushed the door open more. When she looked in she saw no sign of him but there was a note on the desk.<p>

**Meet me in our bedroom- Dean**

Cynthia sat the piece of paper back on the desk and walked out of the room. She made her way up the stairs and to her bedroom Nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to walk into...nothing.

She pushed open the doors and the only light in the room was coming from their small fireplace and in front of that fire place was Dean... in a pair of satin red boxers... laying on a bear skin rug with a rose in his hands, "Dean what the hell are you doing?" She asked in shock.

Dean just gave her a smile, "Being spontaneous and romantic."

"I can see what but is that...is that bear skin and are you wearing satin?" She asked. He had really lost his mind.

"All for you." He said, "You don't get more romantic that this."

"And who said this?"

"I found a site. It got five stars for romance."

"And what site might that be?"

"Some site by a guy named Fabio. So you surprised?" He asked with a sexy look on his face.

"Yeah you can say that but I hate Fabio and Dean this don't change anything. You cant google love and think that everything is going to be ok."

"Just come on over and give it a try." Dean winked as he rubbed the rug, "Ouch." He said when he got shocked.

"No thanks. I think I'll pass on the dead animal romance."

"Oh come on! I got freakin bear skin that I am pretty sure gave me a rash. I am wearing satin for crying out loud and the is a heart my ass. Although they do feel nice." He smirked as he got up from the rug and stood before her.

"You don't get it."

"Get what? You want me to be romantic so here I am baby."

Cynthia looked at him once more before storming out of the room and jogging down the stairs. Just as she reached the kitchen she heard, "Wait." Dean said as he caught up with her and turn him to face her. "Tell me what to do!" He yelled.

"I wanted you to be you! Dean...MY Dean would never do this. This is not romance to him!" She yelled. "My Dean use to call me in the middle of the day just to say he loved me, give me flowers just to let me know he was thinking about me, hold me at night to assure me he would always be there!"

"So that's what you want? Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I shouldn't have to tell you!" She said with tears rolling down her face.

Dean walked over to her to comfort her but she pushed him away from her hard, "Don't! Don't touch me like you care." She said and pushed him again, "I hate you! I hate you for doing this to me...to us!"

Dean grabbed her arms and held them tight, "Stop!" He yelled at her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby."

Cynthia looked up into his eyes and couldn't control herself. She needed him to need her back, to show her that she was more to him that a doormat. That he truly wanted her. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a hard much needed kiss. Dean's hands slide down her back, grabbing her ass and lifting her up. Cynthia wrapped her legs around his waist before Dean walked them over to the kitchen counter.

With her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked them to the counter while Cynthia presses her lips to his neck, kissing and flicking her tongue against his flesh. Goosebumps prickle over his skin forcing a groan from deep within him. With a swoop of his arm Dean pushes everything off the counter laying Cynthia on top of it. He pulls on her shirt, ripping and popping the buttons off, exposing her braless breasts.

The lightning through the windows gave him a glimpse of the sight before him. Her firm round breasts and the taut nipples begged for his mouth and he willing obliged. Dean leans over her, rolling his tongue teasingly over a nipple and blowing his warm breath over the wet nub causing it to swell and harden more. "Oh Dean." She moaned. "Baby I love you."

Cynthia grabbed his hair in her hands, grinding his mouth onto her breasts, her thighs moistening with want of him. Dean tugged at her pants, lifting her up to pull her pants along with her panties down over her thighs and legs, tossing them to the side. "I want you so bad baby." He said. "You have no idea how much I love you."

The lightning strikes outside again, filling the house with light. the sight of her naked body laying in front of him caused his breathing to stop as his eyes drank in her every curve of her silky white skin glowing under the light of the storm brewing outside. His erection pushes dangerously against the material of his boxers.

With a teasingly light touch he slid his fingertips over her skin crossing over her stomach and Cynthia sucked in a sharp breath as goosebumps form over her body and jolts of heated electricity pass through her. Dean gave the nipple one final tug before sliding his tongue down the heated trail his finger traced. He nipped and bit at her flesh, flicking his tongue against her. He rolled his tongue in light circles around her bellybutton as he moved his mouth lower. "Need you Dean...please." she begged.

Dean groaned against her flesh, sliding his tongue towards his treasure. He lightly slid his tongue down her wet slit, curling his tongue as he lapped up her sweet cream. His fingers found their way to her sweet pussy lips, pulling them slightly back as he ran his tongue up finding her hard swollen nub and flicking his tongue against it causing Cynthia to grab his hair and grind her hips up with a loud moan, "Please Dean," she says in a deep lusty groan "make me cum baby."

With piercing eyes Dean glanced up at Cynthia. He saw the want and the need in her eyes. It immediately made Dean lay his mouth on her clit, sucking hungrily, twisting his tongue over it. Cynthia fisted his hair while she was bucking her hips against his lips, "Fuck Dean...that's it right there baby. I'm cumming!"

Dean groaned against her sensitive nub as he slid a finger inside her soaking wet hole. The feeling of her tightness grasping at his finger hungrily made his cock react and strain more against his boxers. He blew a warm breath against her clit causing her to moan and her body to shake on the counter. Dean slid another finger into her easily, curving his fingers upwards finding her most sensitive spot as he slid them in and out of her, "Oh fuck!" she screamed.

Dean kissed and licked his way up her body, sending her body shuddering in little aftershocks of her orgasm. His lips crash down on hers with need, the taste of her still on his lips and Cynthia parts her mouth to let his tongue explore and taste. Groaning against her mouth Dean sucked her tongue into his mouth twisting his against hers. He broke the kiss looking down at her with a wild look in his eyes. He grabbed her hips and with a flick of his wrists quickly turned her over forcing her face down on the counter.

Dean stood behind her and pushed the boxers to the floor. He placed the tip of his cock against her hot dripping hole. Cynthia pushed against him not being able to take much more, wanting to feel his had cock deep within her. "Dean...please."

"You want this baby?" Dean asks as he pushed the very tip inside teasingly, "Tell me you want me and only me."

"I want you. Only you," Cynthia moaned deep, pleading with him as she grinds against him ,"God Dean, give me your cock. Fuck me hard."

Not wanting to disappoint her Dean reared back and slammed deep inside her, filling her to the hilt. The feeling of her hot tightness around his cock made him shudder. She stopped breathing when he slams into her, his cock always felt so good filling her just right, hitting all the right spots. Her tightness drove Dean to pull out completely and slam into her again. "Oh shit!" she screamed as he slid his fingers up her back leaving a red trail. He massaged her scalp and moved his fingers into her hair and pulled, forcing her head back, causing her to gasp and cry out in pleasure.

Dean snarls his lips, the animalistic need taking over when he heard her cries of pleasure causing him to ram into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her ass and pushing her body violently against the counter. She felt the tension in her stomach as she felt another orgasm building. He felt her body tense and her walls tightening around his cock feeling like they are milking his hardness.

Dean grabbed her hips tightly slamming her hard against his fast pushes. "Cum for me baby. Need to feel it."

Cynthia grabbed the edge of the counter with a death grip as her eyes roll back, her back arched upwards as her body bucks wildly against him. Her body was quivering with every movement he made. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs as thunder crashes outside. Sweat is pouring off Dean as he released a hot thick stream of his seed deep inside of her. Cynthia groaned, her body still shuddering from her orgasm as Dean collapsed on top of her panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Ah fuck baby, that was intense." he said as he stood back up.

Cynthia turned around and kissed him hard once again. This was not supposed to happen but she always found it hard to resist him for too long. The more she kissed him the more she wondered...what now?

* * *

><p>Emma walked into the auto shop where she knew Dean always worked on Mondays. When she walked into the office and saw Mike the manager sitting at the desk she froze, "Where's Dean?"<p>

"He didn't come in today. Can I help you with something?"

"No. Why would he not come in?"

"I don't know but it may have something to do with the divorce."

Emma's face lit up, "He's getting a divorce?"

"That's what I heard."

Emma was happy. She may finally win Deans love after all. It was time to make her move now that Cynthia was gone.

***Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. You really make me want to write more and faster. Becasue you got me over 100 here it the next chapter. Thanks you so much again! All of your reviews really made me smile like a kid in toys r us LOL. Ok so I hope you liked the chapter. More More More drama to come. Nothing is ever easy what can I say : ) Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Cynthia sighed as their tongues danced together. She broke the kiss and pulled away from Dean. She looked into his eyes and smiled, "Well that was a little unexpected."

"Are you complaining?" asked Dean as he kept his hands firmly planted on her waist.

Cynthia shook her head, "No. I missed this."

"So did I. You'll never miss it again." asked Dean just before he leaned in and kissed her again, "I'm glad I gave Jeffery the day off.'

Cynthia giggled and pulled away once again, "Me too."

"I think maybe we should take this upstairs. Give the rug a try."

"I don't think so. Please get rid of that thing." she laughed.

"Ok but I'm keeping the boxers. I kind of like them." Dean said as he pulled them up.

"I like the heart on the butt. Nice touch Mr. Winchester." Said Cynthia, "You know we still have a lot to talk about."

Dean sighed, "Yeah I figured I was still in trouble."

"I need to run to my sister's and pick up something." She said as she watch Dean scratch his arms, "In the mean time why don't you go take a shower and wash the bear off of you before you get a rash."

"That actually sounds like a great idea. Are you coming back?" he asked her.

"Yes sir and then we really need to talk. I need to tell you something." she smiled.

"Is it good?"

"Maybe."

"Does it involve you getting naked and punishing me?"

"At one time it did. Just go take a shower. I'm going to get dressed and I'll be back in one hour."

"Hurry." Dean said and gave her another quick kiss before they both split up, Dean heading to take a shower and Cynthia heading to her sister. Hannah was going to flip but she would get over it. Cynthia loved Dean and they were going to have a baby. If they had a chance to work things out then she was going to at least give it a try. After all he did try his best to be romantic. After that act he deserved something from her.

Dean stood in the shower and closed his eyes as the warm water fell on him. He thought about Cynthia and he smiled. Things were going to be different this time around. He was going to pay more attention to her and less attention to his work and money. He didn't want to lose her from his life.

As he washed his face he heard the shower door slowly open. Second later a pair of arms wrapped around him and held him tight, "I thought you were heading to you sister's? Or then again maybe you just couldn't leave me." He said but she remained quiet.

Her hands inched lower and moved over his cock, "Mmmm I take that as a yes." Dean said. "Somebody else mised you too."

The hands gripped his cock tight and slowly began to stroke him as she kissed and nibbled on his neck. "Oh baby that feel so good." Dean moaned., "I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too." She whispered. Dean's eyes snapped open and he turned around and was face to face with Emma and she had a huge smile on her face, "I knew you wanted me."

"Emma what the fuck are you doing?"

"I needed to see you. I heard about the divorce baby. Now we can be together." Emma said and went to wrap her arms around him once again. "I know this is what you want."

"You have lost your damn mind! I do not want you! Now get out!" he yelled and took her arms off of him.

"You know you want me. I can give you everything she can't. I'm younger and sexier. I can give you a son or a daughter. I'll do anything you want."

"Great. Get the fuck out of my house!" Dean yelled.

Cynthia pulled up to the front of the house and stopped the car. She saw a red car she had never seen before and figured Dean must be working. He did after all take the whole day off on his busiest day. She had a feeling someone would be looking for him. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car and walked inside, "Dean I'm back!" she called out as she walked up the stair. She heard the shower running and smiled, "Poor baby." She thought. "When romance attacks." She smiled to herself as she walked into their bedroom, "Hey baby are you feeling better?"

Dean and Emma both froze, "What the hell is she doing here?" Emma asked and jerked out of Dean's grip. She was pissed. "Tell her to leave, that you don't want her."

Before Dean could say anything the bathroom door opened and him and Emma looked up and locked eyes with Cynthia.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she yelled.

"He doesn't love you!" Emma yelled. "Get over it!"

"Great well you can have him." Cynthia said and stormed out of the room.

"Baby wait!" Dean called out and wrapped the towel around his waist and ran after her. "It's not what you think!"

Cynthia wiped more tears from her eyes, "How could I be so stupid to trust you again!"

"I didn't ask her to come here. I want nothing to do with her! You have to believe me!" Dean said.

"Why should I? You did it before so what makes now different."

Emma saw then fighting as she walked down the stairs, "Dean loves me and you need to accept that and move on." She said.

"Oh my God!" Dean yelled and turned to Emma, "I do not love you! Hell I don't even like you!"

"You are only saying that because she is here. I know you want me. All the flirting over his last year, asking me to work late, that time in your office…."

"Ok shut up!" Dean snapped, "I swear if you are not out of this house in two second I will call the cops or burry you in the back yard myself!"

"Fine but one day you are going to regret this." Emma said before she stormed out of the house.

Cynthia sobbed into her hands as she listened to every word that was said. Who knew what all went on between them two that she didn't know about. Dean saw her and gently touched her arm but she jerked it away, "Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Baby would you just listen to me. Nothing happened!"

"How do I know that huh? I know what I saw! You were naked with her in OUR shower."

"No, you know what you think you saw! I thought she was you!"

"Sure you did." Cynthia said.

"You know what… forget it! No matter what I say you aren't going to believe me! I have bent over backward to try and keep this marriage together but you just keep pulling away!" he yelled. "Who said you are so damn perfect?"

"What are you talking about? I have never done anything to you but be a good wife! Cynthia yelled back at him, "Don't you turn this around on me!"

"If I remember right there was a time when the roles where reversed here. Remember that?" Dean said and crossed his arms and saw the look on her face, "Yeah you remember."

"But nothing happened! You know that!"

"Yeah because I believed you!" Dean said.

Cynthia remembered that day. She would never forget it. Dean had one hell of a tempter but it did have a great outcome.

_**Past**_

_Cynthia was at Hannah's packing up her things to move in with Dean. Hannah of course flipped out saying she was crazy for moving in with Dean when they just met but Cynthia needed a place to live and Dean had lots of space and the rent was free. _

_Just as she put her last picture in the box there was a knock at the door. She opened her bedroom door and saw a man standing there, "Can I help you?"_

"_Yeah Hannah let me in. Dean sent me here to get your stuff. I'm Grant. I work for him."_

"_Ok great. All the boxes have to go. I need to get a shower but you can just take them."_

"_Will do." Grant smiled._

_Cynthia walked into her bathroom and closed the door._

_When Dean pulled up to Hannah's place he parked the car and saw Grants truck. It was full of boxes and he figured Cynthia was all ready to go. He still thought he was crazy for asking her to move in with him after one night but there was something about this girl that drove him crazy. He had to have her and keep her for himself._

_Cynthia stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her slim body. When she walked into the bedroom she saw Grant laying on her bed in nothing but his boxers and she jumped, "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Well I figured since I did all this work you could give me a little payment." He said and licked his lips._

"_Are you crazy? Get the hell out of here!"_

"_Pay me and I will." Grant said and got off the bed and walked over to her, "You know you want me. I saw you checking me out when I was lifting all those heavy boxes."_

"_I don't think so now please leave." She said and Grant wrapped his arms around him, "Get off me!"_

_Dean opened the bedroom door and was Grant and Cynthia both half naked wrapped up in each others arms, "What the hell is going on here?" he asked and slammed the door._

_Cynthia pushed Grant off of her and looked at Dean, "It's not what you think."_

"_Yeah man she threw herself at me." Grant said._

"_What? No I didn't!" Cynthia yelled at him, "I wouldn't throw myself at you if you were the last man on earth!"_

"_Whatever. You where all over me."_

"_Ok shut up!" Dean snapped. He walked over to Grant and punched him in the face and Grant hit the floor. Dean jerked him up and hit him over and over again._

"_Dean stop it!" Cynthia yelled and grabbed his hand. "Stop!"_

_Dean looked at her and then back at Grant, "Get the hell out of here and FYI you're fired." He said and threw him toward the door._

_Once Grant was gone Dean shut the door again and walked over to Cynthia, "So together two days and you're already screwing around?"_

"_What? No! I took a shower and came out and he was on my bed. I didn't do anything. You have to believe me."_

"_You two looked pretty friendly to me." Dean said and crossed his arms._

"_I was trying to get him off of me! But you know what, if you don't believe me then fine! There's the door!" she said._

_She was going to walk around him but Dean grabbed her by the arms and jerked her body against him, "You want me?"_

"_Yes I want you. I told you that or I wouldn't be moving in with you. You need to trust me."_

"_Fine. Then prove that you want me and only me." Dean said._

"_Right now?"_

"_Right here and now." Dean said and jerked the towel from her body._

_Cynthia licked her lips and gripped the front of his shirt, "My pleasure." She said before ripping it open and kissing him deeply._

_Dean back her over to the bed and let his shirt fall off his shoulder as she worked on his jeans. After pushing the rest of his jeans and boxers to the floor Dean grabbed her forcefully and kissed her roughly. His hand pulled at her hair. He pushed her down on the bed and without any warning he slammed into her. "Oh fuck me!" Cynthia screamed as her nails dug into Dean's chest ripping through the skin that was there and scratched across._

_"Fuck! Oh God baby." Dean groaned thrusting harder into her and looking down at his chest seeing it bleeding just a little and it turned him on. He loved how rough she was. Unlike any girl he had ever been with._

_He bent down and bit at her shoulder causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure. As his biting became harder so did his thrust. Cynthia ran her right hand through his hair as he continued to bite and suck on her shoulder and her other hand slid down his smooth muscular back. __"I'm gonna fucking mark you in so many ways so no other man will even think of touching you."_

"_Oh mark me baby. Make me yours." She moaned. "Oh Dean!"_

_He kissed her roughly biting at her bottom lip. She let out a small cry and then felt his tongue soothing the mark on her neck. He kissed up to her ear and bit at it. "You're mine now." Said Dean._

"_Only...shit... yours."_

"_Damn right. Oh fuck! You better fucking cum." Dean said and s__he whimpered knowing he had complete control over her. She still didn't know what is was about him._

_Dean thrusted again hitting the right spots everytime. "Oh…Dean…Please…Dean…" She bit her bottom lip so hard she tasted copper. "Gonna cum!"_

_Dean just wanted to watch her squirm and smiled as she pulsed around him, "Do it. Soak my cock baby."_

_With that said she let go moaning his name making him thrustinto her faster. He was loving his name being called from her lips. Dean felt her tighten around him once more and let go, digging his fingers into her hips, "Oh…fuck!" he moaned as he shot his warm seed deep inside her pussy._

_If this what fighting was going to be like for them then he was going to make it a point to piss her off every day._

**Present**

"So you see I believed you." Dean said.

"Not at first you didn't. But the difference I never once cheated on you back then or now because I took our vows seriously." She said.

"So did I. I screwed up and I'm sorry but I meant what I said when I swore I would never do something like that again. Plus think about it, do you really think I'm that stupid to ask her to come over here knowing you were going to be right back?" Dean asked and Cynthia shrugged, "Cynthia!"

"Ok no I don't but Dean it lookedreally bad."

Dean walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I know but I would never do something like that. I swear as soon as she spoke I kicked her out. I want you and only you. You have to believe me."

"I want to I really do but its going to take time. I can't just learn to trust you again over night." She said, "I'm sorry."

"I understand and I'm going to prove it to you." Dean said.

"Maybe the therapist coming here tomorrow is a good thing. Maybe it wil help us get passed this."

"I hope so because I don't want to lose you. I cant lose you." Dean said.

"I know. I don't want to lose you either." She said and gave him a soft kiss.

Emma watched them from out the window and balled up her fist. She was going to have him no matter what it took. She was going to show Dean that he should be with her. They only thing in their way was Cynthia and she was going to take care of that and soon.

***You guys are so awesome. I never knew this story would turn out to be popular. I had my doubts i have to say. But again thank you all so much! I hope you liked and oh yeah Emma is a bitch. I even hate her lol ok so please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day after Dean went to work Cynthia got dressed and headed out for the day to have lunch with her sister. She had still not found the right time to tell Dean that they were going to have a baby. Something always came up or she found a reason why she shouldn't tell him right away. She knew that sooner or later she was just going to have to blurt it out and get it out there but part of her wanted to wait and see where they were headed. Was that wrong?

Vynthia pulled up to O'Malley's Café and went inside. She saw Hannah sitting over next to the window and smiled as she went to join her, "Hey Hannah." Cynthia said and took a seat cross from her, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible."

"I just got here myself. So how are things at home?" Hannah asked. "Dean still kissing ass?"

"It's pretty good and he's trying so give him a break."

"Pretty good is never good. What happened now? You were on cloud nine yesterday afternoon. What did he do?" Hannah asked.

"He didn't do anything really. I came home and found him and…..and Emma in the shower together in all their glory."

Hannah spit out here drink and glared at her sister, "Are you serious? And you didn't call me to come get you? Ok that's it. We're going for everything. Hell I will take the clothes off his back."

"Would you just calm down. Its not what you think. He thought she was me. Nothing happened."

"Oh come on! You believed that? Like when you caught them in his office. What did he slip and his dick just magically made its way into her over and over?"

"Hannah stop. Ok I know that he slept with her then but this was different. She scares me. Its like she obsessed or something. I know when Dean is telling the truth and he was. He really didn't know she had made her way into the shower. Plus he knew I was coming back so why would he do something that stupid?"

"True. So what are you going to do about her? Run her over?" Hannah smiled, "I can get you off easy."

Cynthia laughed at her sister, "No. I don't know what I'm going to do. Dean told her he didn't want her so maybe she'll just go away."

"They never do." Hannah said, "Trust me I know."

"Yeah but I don't want to do anything yet. She's young and thinks she's in love. I'm sure it will pass."

"Maybe. So have you told Dean about the baby yet?"

"No. I cant find the right time." Cynthia said, "I want to but I cant. I always find reasons not to."

"Ok you have known for three weeks now. You knew before you filed for divorce. Sooner or later you are going to have to tell him. The longer you wait the more pissed he's going to be that he was left out of the loop."

"I know and I'll tell him soon."

"You need to tell him now."

"He's working."

"Then go there and walking into his office and say hey baby guess what, you knocked me up. That simple." Hannah smiled.

"Not the way I pictured it."

"Ok you word it how you want but I think you need to tell him before tonight. The therapist comes and that way if he is having a hard time with you guys can talk to her."

"I guess you're right."

"I know. I'm the smart one." Hannah smiled.

Cynthia just shook her head. What would she do without her sister?

* * *

><p>Cynthia walked into the dealership and into the back to where Dean's office was. She looked through his window and saw he was one the phone. Just as she was about to walk out Dean saw her and motioned her inside. "Here goes nothing." She said and walked into the office.<p>

Dean hung up the phone and smiled at her, "Hey baby. I didn't expect to see you here. Everything ok?"

"Yeah Im good. I just finished lunch with Hannah and thought I would come say hey." She said and took a seat.

"And here I thought you where here to bring back some memories." He winked. "Unfortunately I don't have a lot of time. I have a meting in five minutes."

"Ok well I'll make this quick." Cynthia said and took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something."

"Ok what is it?"

"Ok well….I'm pregnant and I have know for a few weeks now but couldn't find the right way to tell you and I wasn't until after the divorce but now we are trying to work it out I thought you should know. There." Cynthia said and took a breath.

Dean was staring blankly at here.

"Ok well I'll let you get to your meeting and just take everything in but don't forget we have out meeting tonight at seven. I love you and I'll see you at home." She said and got up from the chair. Dean was still silent. She knew he was going to be pissed but maybe he would cool off before he got home.

Dean sat there for a minute and he face hardened. Did she just really say she was pregnant and that she had know for a few weeks? She knew before she filed for the divorce. This really pissed him off. She was going to keep this from in and that was not ok in his eyes. A whole new can of worms was going to be opened tonight.

* * *

><p>It was just after seven and Cynthia was sitting on the couch in front of the therapist, Susie, with a smile on her face, "He should be here anytime now." She said.<p>

"Let's hope so."

Just then the front door opened and Dean came in, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic." He said and instead of sitting next to Cynthia he sat in his chair, "So what are we talking about?"

"Umm Nothing yet." Cynthia said. "We were waiting on you."

"Well I'm here so let's get this over with." Dean said and Cynthia looked at him. His attitude sure has changes over the last few hours.

"Ok so lets start with me asking how everything is going here in the home?" The therapist asked.

"Good I think." Cynthia said.

"Yeah its ok." Dean said, "Ok next question."

Cynthia couldn't believe the way he was acting. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Fine but I think she is supposed to be asking the questions not you." Dean smiled and looked back at the therapist, "What's next?"

"Well have you two sat down and talked about the problems you have been having alone yet?"

"Not really but we had sex in the kitchen if that counts. We where never really ones to talk."

"Dean!" Cynthia said.

"What she asked. Aren't we supposed to honest here?"

"Dean, you seem to be upset or bothered by something. Care to talk about it?" Susie asked.

"I'm not upset about anything. I mean why would I be the one upset. Its not like I have a wife who told me she was pregnant today after knowing a few weeks and never had the guts to tell me and then went and filed for divorce without telling me she was pregnant and probably wasn't planning to until after. Oh wait, I do have that kind of wife so yeah I guess I am a little upset."

"Dean can we talk about this later?" Cynthia said.

"No she's here so we can talk to lets talk." Dean said.

"Dean's right. We need to get everything out in the open." Susie said, "Why didn't you tell him when you found out, Cynthia?"

"This is going to be good." Dean said.

"Fine." She gritted her teeth and glared at Dean, "I was going to tell him. I had it all planned out. Where we went out to lunch that day but he said he was too busy and then I decided to just wait until that night and tell him after dinner. I was going to give him is anniversary gift and give him the picture of the ultrasound I had framed along with a little something else."

"Then what happened?" Susie asked.

"Well I came home and he was fucking his secretary in his office. Call me crazy but I just wasn't in the sharing and caring mood after that." She said.

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face?" Dean asked, "I screwed up but you still should have told me. That was weeks ago. You have had lots of chances to tell me and you didn't. You were going to let us get divorced and probably run off with the baby." Dean said.

"I wouldn't have done that."

"How do I know? I don't know what you would or wouldn't do."

"Ok fine maybe I would have. Maybe I figure you didn't want me or have time for me so why in the world would you have time for a baby. Maybe I didn't want them to be at the bottom of your list like I was."

"You were not at the bottom!" Dean snapped.

"Yes I was! You never talked to me and you snapped at me all the time!

"Because all you did was ask for money!"

"To get your attention!"

"Ok lets all calm down." Susie said. "I think we all need to stop and take a breath."

"We can sit here and breathe and fucking night and it won't change a damn thing. She kept something from me and the thing is she is using what I did as her excuse. I told her I was sorry for that but I've come to realize that she is going to always use that against me. If she has a fit she can be _well I can do whatever because you had an affair."_

"Don't you think she has a right to still be upset?" Susie asked him.

"Sure she can be upset or pissed. I don't blame her but it doesn't give her the right to decided to keep things from me. That's what I'm pissed about."

Susie nodded and looked over at Cynthia, "Anything you want to add?"

Cynthia shook her head and got up, "No I think he pretty much said it all. I guess all this is my fault. I'm a bad wife." She said sarcastically and looked at him, "I'm so sorry if I hurt your precious feeling but you know what, I would trade places with you in a heart beat. I want you to be the one that goes to the doctor and get the happiest news ever and then come on the see me banging the gardener on the couch. Tell me how you feel after that."

"Well I wouldn't feel anything because we don't have a gardener." Dean said. "And now we never will. Problem solved."

Cynthia rolled her eye and walked out of the room. She couldn't sit down there with him for one more second. All he cared about was that he was pissed. He had no interest in trying to fix things. She was too tired to deal with him right now. She knew keeping it from him was wrong but like always he never makes anything easy.

***A little shorter than I wanted but I kind of just wanted to get her telling him out of the way and have a chapter about that and show how they where both feeling. More to come soon! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

After the therapist had left Dean walked up the stairs into his bed room and saw Cynthia slipping on her jacket, "What are you doing?"

"I need to get out for a little while. I need to think and plus I want some ice cream." She said with a few tears still in her eyes.

"Can we just try to talk?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. You acted like a dick so I'm sorry bout not wanting to be in the same room." She said and jerked her purse off the bed.

"So is this how it's going to be?" Dean asked.

"For now yes it is. You took what was supposed to be a happy moment and turned into something bad. Tonight was all about you and how you felt."

"What did you want me to say huh? I told you how I was feeling. She said to open up so hell I opened up and you are still pissed at me! Tell me what you want!" he yelled at her.

"All I wanted was for you to say you were happy. That you were excited that we were going to have a baby but you couldn't do that! I know keeping it from you was wrong but so was you cheating on me. I just wanted you to tell me that everything was going to be ok but I can see it's not so I guess thanks for not lying to me." She said and pushed he way passed him and walked out of the room.

Dean stood there in the bedroom and sighed. Of course he was happy about the baby. He never thought they would have kids any time soon but now that he thought about it he was excited. He loved his wife and couldn't wait to have a son or daughter with her. They still had a long ways to go but he was sure he could fix things. He had time.

Cynthia drove down the dark highway with tears in her eyes. Things were finally becoming clear to her. She still had so much hurt and anger inside her from what Dean had done to her. It was and never was going to be ok. She hoped and prayed they could work things out because they were going to have a baby together but she didn't see that happening. These last few days he has tried to be the man she fell in love with but as soon as he gets upset he flips on her. It made her wonder if these last days were just an act. Was he really sorry? Did he really love her? Was he even happy about the baby? All the questions and more were going through her mind.

She came to a complete stop at the red light and sighed. She knew she was going to have to make a decision. Stay with Dean for the baby and hope that one day he will change and she will forgive him or go on and leave and end the fighting. She loved him with all her heart and soul but she wanted that same love in return. Maybe she was selfish but that's they way she felt.

Cynthia looked up just as the light turned green and took her foot off the break and drove on. She was so lost in thought she didn't see the black F150 speeding towards her at 60 miles an hour. She saw the head light but it was too late. She had no time to react. The truck crashed into the driver's side door and everything went black. The last thing that went through Cynthia's mind was Dean.

***A little over 4 years ago***

_Cynthia walked into the house and placed her keys and her purse on the table next to the door, "Dean I'm back." She called out and made her way through the house. This was the first time Jeffery wasn't there to greet her. The house was dark, "Hello?" She called out._

_As she walked a little farther she could see a flickering light coming from the dinning room, "Dean are you here?" She asked._

_When she entered the dinning room she saw a candle light dinner waiting on her and Dean standing next to the table in a suit with a single red rose in his hands, "I was beginning to think you got lost." He smiled._

_"What is all of this?" She asked._

_"Just something I have been planning for a few days. Surprised?" He asked as he approached her slowly._

_"You could say that." She smiled, "But what the occasion?"_

_"Can't I just plan a romantic dinner for my sexy girlfriend?" He asked and handed her the rose, "Maybe later I can take you upstairs and show you every spot I find sexy."_

_"I like it." She said, "But this is so unlike you so I know something else is going on in that head other than sex. You get that all the time."_

_Dean smiled and cupped her face, "You are truly amazing you know that? I have never met anyone like you in my life and I know I never will. You're it for me." He said and pulled away from her and dropped to one knee._

_"Oh god." Cynthia said as her heart began to pound. Dean pulled a blue box from his pocket and opened it up, "oh my God." She said again. Inside the box was the most beautiful square cut diamond she had ever seen in her life._

_"Cynthia, will you marry me? If you say yes I promise to love you and give you everything you deserve."_

_Cynthia was speechless. Tears sprang from her eyes, "Dean...I...are you sure? I mean you don't have to do this."_

_Dean stood up and took her hand in his, "I want to. I want you all to myself." He said and took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, "I know you're going to say yes." He smiled._

_"How do you know?" She asked._

_"Because you love me as much as I love you."_

_"It's true." She said and touched his face lightly, "You're it for me too."_

_Dean smiled and pulled her into a kiss. He meant everything he said. She was it for him._

***Present***

Dean paced back and forth in the living room. He looked up at the clock and it was almost midnight and he was beginning to worry about her. He had to find her.

He grabbed his jacket and keys. Just as he opened the door he saw two police officers standing there, "Can I help you?" Dean asked.

"Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah."

"Sir your wife was in a car accident. She was taken to Memorial hospital about an hour ago." Dean heart dropped when they said that. He had to get to her. If he lost her he would never forgive himself.

"What happened? Who hit her?" Dean asked, trying his best to keep it together but he wanted to know who did this.

"We are not sure who hit her yet. The driver left the scene but we will find out. They ran a red light and so far that is all we know but we will get answers."

"Thanks." Dean said and ran out the door and to his car. All he wanted to know was that his wife was alive.

On the way to the hospital Dean called his parents and Hannah and told them what was going on and everyone rushed to the hospital. They all waited in the waiting room to hear anything. All they knew was that Cynthia was in surgery and right now they didn't know what was going to happen. Sam was trying is best to comfort Hannah while Dean sat off on this side alone. He couldn't help but blame himself for all of this. She had to be ok.

***Oh no! So this chapter is a lot shorter than what you are use to I know but I have a broken wrist so I have to type slow. It really sucks but I promise I am trying. I can only do so much. But I will try to get updates done and thanks to Joyce I was able to get this up today. Ok so please review. There is lots to come. Thanks guys! Also new banner is up :)**


	13. Chapter 13

When Dean got to the hospital no one would tell him anything about his wife. Cynthia was in surgery and that was all he knew at this moment. He didn't know how bad she was hurt or even if she was going to make it. He thought about the baby and worried even more. There was a chance he could lose them both tonight. This was all his fault. He should have been there for her more over the years. He should have never let Emma get to him the way she did. He couldn't have told Cynthia the truth about Emma blackmailing him but it wouldn't change what he did. He caved and gave Emma what she wanted. If none of this ever happened Cynthia would have told him she was pregnant that day and they would have still be celebrating while picking out names and everything you do when you find out you were going to have a baby. His mind was filled with what ifs and maybes.

He ran his shaky hands though his hairs and looked up at the clock. He had only been there ten minutes but it felt like a life time. He didn't know what their future held right now.

Hannah and Sam ran into the hospital and saw Dean sitting in the waiting room and for the first time ever they looked at him and saw a broken man but that didn't matter. All Hannah wanted to know is if her sister was alive. She ran up to Dean and stopped, "Where is she? Where's my sister?" She asked.

Dean got up from the chair and looked at Hannah, "In surgery. They won't tell me anything."

"What happened?" Hannah asked trying her best to keep it together.

"The cops said she was driving and a truck ran a red light and crashed into her. The driver ran. No word on who it was." Dean said.

Hannah covered her mouth and turned to Sam who wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry. She's going to be ok. Cynthia is strong." he said.

John and Mary walk into the hospital and saw the rest of their family and approached then, "Dean how is she, son?" John asked.

"Don't know." Dean said.

Hannah pulled away from Sam and wiped her eyes, "I know who did this. No question about it."

"Who Hannah? Who would do this to her?" Mary asked.

Hannah turned her attention to Dean, "There is only one person who wants to get to Cynthia and that Emma. Right Dean?"

Dean frowned, "Not now Hannah." He said. "I dont need this."

"You know it's the truth." Hannah said.

"You don't think I thought about that?" Dean said in a loud tone.

"Ok everyone calm down." Mary said, "Who is Emma?"

"Dean's girlfriend." Hannah said.

"She's not my girlfriend. How about you mind you own damn business for once." Dean said.

"Ok that's enough!" John stepped in, "Now I don't know what all of this is about but right now is not the time. Right now we should be thinking of Cynthia."

"Dads right." Sam said.

"Fine. But I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Hannah said and walked away to see if someone would tell her something on her sister."

"I'm just going to go make sure she's ok." Sam said and followed his wife. He was sure his parent may want to talk to Dean alone.

Once Sam and Hannah were gone John looked over at Dean and crossed his arms, "Why does Hannah assume it was Emma?"

"Not now Dad. My wife is back there and I don't know if she is alive or dead right now." Dean said and sat back down.

"Who is Emma?" Mary asked.

"Dean's secretary." John said.

"Ex. I fired her last week." Dean said. "She's nothing but a mistake."

When Dean said that John closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that girl was going to be trouble and the more he thought about it the more he knew what was going on but Dean was right. Now was not the place to talk about this.

"Cynthia Winchester." The doctor in scrubs called out.

Dean jumped up from the chair and everyone walked over to the doctor, "I'm her husband." Dean said. "How is she?"

"Sir can we talk in private?" the doctor asked and pulled Dean to the side, "You're wife is stable. She's banged up pretty bad but we were able to stop the bleeding and she should be fine."

"What-What about the baby?" Dean asked.

The doctor looked at him and knew this was the hardest part of the job, "We couldn't save the baby. I'm sorry. Cynthia has a rare condition and chances are she was losing the baby before the accident. I'm so sorry."

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. Sam saw this and walked over to help Dean keep his balance, "Breath Dean." Sam said and helped his brother.

Dean grabbed hold of Sam and looked back at the doctor, "Can I see her?"

"Yes. Come with me." The doctor said and Dean followed him into the back.

Dean walked into Cynthia room and saw her lying on the bed. Her arm was in a cast and her face was all scratched up. His heart broke for her and once again he was going to have to break her heart but tell her she lost the baby. Just when things calmed down this happens.

He walked over and took a seat next to the bed and took her hand in his, "Hey. Can you hear me?" he asked and he got nothing, "I figured but doc says you're going to be just fine sweetheart." He said and stroked the top of her hand with his, "You want to know what I was thinking about while I was in the waiting room? They day we got married of all things but mainly that morning. I don't even know if you think about it but I do more than you know…

_It was eight in the morning and Cynthia was __lying in the tub surrounded by bubbles. She was getting married in 10 hours and she just needed to relax. She took a deep breath and leaned her head back and turned on her ipod. She was a little nervous because everything was happening so fast but her heart told her it was the right thing._

_Dean climbed up the side of the house and pushed open the window and climbed inside. He dusted himself off and smiled when he heard humming coming from the bathroom. He made his way through the bedroom and pushed opened the bathroom door and saw Cynthia laying there in the tub surrounded by bubble. She didn't even know he was there._

_He slowly made his way over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Cynthia opened her eyes and jumped and looked and saw Dean smiling down at her. She removed her ipod and sighed, "Dean you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here? You know you aren't supposed to see me until the wedding."_

"_I know but I had to make sure you didn't skip town last night." He said and sat on the edge of the tub._

"_If anyone is going to run its going to be you." She said._

_Dean leaned down and ran his finger through her hair, "Never. I love you and in a few hours you're going to be mine and mine forever." He smiled._

"_Is that so? Well I don't know if I like the thought of being owned." She smiled._

"_Oh you love it that I own you baby." He said, "After today it will be just you and me forever."_

"_You promise?" she asked._

"_I promise and I always keep my promises."_

"_Good to know."_

_Dean licked his lips as his eyes scanned her body, "Well since I'm here why don't you hop out of that tub and let me own you right now." He said._

"_I don't think so... but tempting. You just make sure you show up to the church. I'll be the one in the white dress that is going to knock your socks off."_

"_What if I'm not there?" he asked._

"_Then you are going to miss one hell of a honeymoon." She said and leaned up and kissed him, "Now get out of here." She said._

_Dean smiled at her once more before walking out of the room. Today was the start of their new life together and he had never been happier._

Tear fell down his face. He told her he always kept his promises and he broke the most important one of all. He gave into another just to save himself. He didn't trust his marriage enough to say no to Emma.

Cynthia's eyes began to flutter open and Dean leaned over her, "Baby? Baby can you hear me?" he said as he stroked her face, "Come on baby."

Cynthia opened her eyes and looked over at him, "D-Dean."

Dean smiled, "Yeah Its me." He said and kissed her scraped hand, "Thanks God."

"W-What happened?"

"You were in an accident baby." He said and ran his fingers through her hair, "But you're going to be just fine now."

Cynthia's eyes widened and she touched her stomach, "T-The baby?"

Dean looked into her eyes and he knew he should tell the truth but he couldn't…..not now, "Everything is fine. Just rest. I'm going to go get the doctor." He said and got up from the chair.

Dean walked out of the room and closed Cynthia's door. Tears fell from his eyes. How was he going to tell her their baby was gone? She would never forgive him for this. Once mistake has ruined everything for them and he knew it. All of this was because of him.

***So what really went on that day with Emma in the office? Is there more to it? Did Emma hit Cynthia? Also how will Cynthia feel when she hears the news. I know I suck for doing this but I have a major plan so trust me. Lots of angst and happiness too :) Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Hey guys Im here don't shoot lol I know I've been away but i have been so busy. Anyways here is a update for you. Im trying to get back into writing slowly. Thanks for hanging in there***

Emma walked into her apartment and slammed the door, locking it behind her. She threw her keys on the table and headed into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw the blood running from her head. "Shit." She sighed and grabbed her first aid kit out and began to patch herself up. She knew she couldn't go to the hospital...not with Cynthia being there and cops asking questions.

She put the bandages on on and threw the paper in the trash. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiles.. "One way or another...he will be mine." she said to herself. "Mrs. Emma Winchester." she grinned. "I think the sound of that."

**Hospital**

Dean walked down the hallway and back into the waiting room where everyone was waiting. She wiped his eyes as he walked over to them. When Hannah saw him she jumped up from her seat and ran over to him, "How is she? How is my sister?" she asked and Sam, John, and Mary stood behind her waiting to hear the news on Cynthia.

"She is going to be ok." Dean said chocking back the tears, "She uh...shes scrapped up pretty back with a few broken bones but she'll live. She can go him in a few days. They just want to keep her and run some test."

"And the baby?" Hannah asked. Dean looked at her and shook his head with a tear in his eye. Hannah gasp and covered her mouth, "No."

"There was nothing she could do. Said she would have lost it anyways more than likely. Her body couldn't handle it or something like that." Dean said.

"Does she know yet?" Hannah asked him.

"Not yet. I wanted her to rest. I didn't want to tell her yet."

"She is going to need to know."

"I know and I'll tell her when she is feeling better. She doesn't need the stress right now." Dean said.

Hannah nodded, "Can we see her?"

"Yeah go ahead." Dean said. Hannah took Sams hand and they headed into the back. Dean ran his fingers through his hair as he turned to his parent, "This is all my fault."

"No its not. You didn't help the situation but its not your fault." John told him. "We can talk about this later. Right now we just need Cynthia to get better and be there for her."

Dean nodded, "Yeah. I need to fix this somehow. Shes going to hate me even more." he said and sat down in the chair. "I fucked up."

"Do you think it was Emma that did this to her?" Mary asked as she sat next to him.

"I don't know but you better believe I am going to find out." Dean said and balled up his fist. If it was Emma he was going to kill her with his bare hands. No one hurts his family."

"Calm down Dean." John said. "We will figure this out. Just worry about your wife right now and I will make a few calls."

Cynthia lay in her bed with her hand on her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes. Her and Dean has already been through so much. Maybe this baby would fix everything for them and get them back to the way they once where. Hannah and Sam walked in and smiles when they saw Cynthia sitting up a little. Hannah was glad her sister was ok but her heart was breaking for her at the same time, "Hey sis." Hannah said and walked over to her, "How you feeling?"

"Im ok. A little sore but I'll live thank God. Wheres Dean?"

"He is out with John and Mary. He'll be right back, sweetie." Hannah said and sat next to her sister, "Can I get you anything?"

"I think Im ok now. Just glad the baby is ok?" Cynthia gave her sister a small smile.

It was all Hannah could do not to break down right then and there. All she did was nod, "Well you just rest up and get better soon. Don't worry we will find out who did this."

"I think it was just a drunk driver. I hope they didn't hurt anyone else." Cynthia said.

"Me too." Hannah said and kissed her sister on the cheek.. "We are going to head home but I will be here first thing in the morning."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." Hannah said. Sam gave Cynthia a kiss goodbye and headed out with Hannah. "You think she will be ok?" Sam asked.

"I hope so. Her and Dean are in for a long road. Lets just hope they make it through this." Hannah said.

Dean walked back into the room and sat next to Cynthia, "Can I get you anything ,baby?"

"No im ok?" Cynthia gave him a soft smile, "Im just glad the baby is ok." Dean said and Dean face dropped a little, "What is it?" she asked. "I know that look in your eyes."

Dean hated to do this but he had to tell her and break her heart yet again, "I need to tell you something."

"Why is that never a good thing when you say that to me?"

Dean took her hand in his and looked into her eyes, "Sweetheart about the baby...they uh...they didn't make it. Im so sorry." Dean said with a tear in his eyes.

Cynthia chocked up, "My-my baby is gone?" she said, "But-but you said everything was fine."

"I know I did. I didn't want you to get upset. You need to rest."

"I don't need to rest I need my baby!" She cried.

Dean got up and sat on the bed and pulled her to him, "Im so sorry for this. Im so sorry." he said over and over again but it didn't matter. Nothing he said could fix this for them. All of this started becasue of him and he would never forgive himself for this.

Cynthia wiped her eyes and pulled away a little, "Was-was it the wreak?"

"Partly. They said you may have lost the baby anyways. Im sorry."

"Why? Its not like you did this or had anything to do with it. Accidents happen I guess. I just need to sleep right now." She said and laid down turning her back to Dean.

Dean sat there and watched her. He could see her heart breaking. The girl who use to shine and he the light of everyone life was dying inside and it was because of him and he knew it. He kill her.

**2 days later**

Cynthia was released and Dean took her home. While Jeffery was taking care of her Dean took the chance to run into work and take care of a few things. He walked into his office and closed the door behind him. "I was wondering when you would get here." Emma said.

Dean turned around and saw her standing next to the wall, "What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I heard Cynthia was in a accident and just wanted to see how she was is all." Emma smiled hoping that Dean was say she was dead and take her into his arms and tell her that he was just as happy as she was.

"Shes fine. Now leave."

Emma gritted her teeth, "Good to know. Im sure she is pretty banged up."

"Emma what the hell do you want? Don't act like you care. Im fact..." Dean walked over to her, "You seem pretty damn curious about my wife all of a sudden."

"What... I cant ask about you guys?"

"No...you cant." Dean grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, "You listen to me. If I find out you had anything to do with this I will rip you apart. Do you understand me?"

"I love when you control me." Emma smiled.

"You think this is a game? I don't want you. I never did. Im not playing your game anymore!"

Emma took his arm and pushed him away hard, "You have no choice. We both know I can ruin you in a second. Don't push me Dean!"

"We'll see about that. You do what you got to do but if and when I find out you did this...dont be surprised when you find yourself in a ditch. Trust me sweetheart you have no idea what I am capable of."

"Im reallly scared."

Dean walked back over to her, "You should be. You have 2 seconds to get out of here before kill you just for the hell of it."

Emma looked into his dark eyes and her smirked faded when she saw how serious he was. "Fine. I'll see you sooner than you know." Emma said before walking out of the room. This was far from over. She had a plan.

Dean slammed the door and leaned on it running his fingers through his hair. How did he let things go so far? He should have said no to Emma from the beginning. Maybe Cynthia was right. He did care about more more back then than her. He had really fucked things up and it was up to him to fix them no matter what.

***Not as long as I wanted but I just had to give you guys something. You are all so great. Thanks for the reviews and always!**


	15. Chapter 15

***I know...its been forever but I have been computerless for a few months now and moving but Im slowly coming back.**

Cynthia sat in the floor of the room that was supposed to have been the baby room. She held the picture in her hand as tears rolled down her cheek. She still couldn't believe that her baby was gone. Her and Dean had been through so much already and now this? It was one hit right after another. The doctor told her that she may never be able to have children and that broke her heart. She always wanted to be a mother. Dean was never too excited about the idea of kids. He always said it wasn't the right time. She loved him so much that she always put her wants aside for him. This was killing her inside and she felt alone.

Jeffery knocked on the door before he entered, "Miss Cynthia. Is there anything that I can get for you?" He asked.

Cynthia looked up and forced a smile, "No. I'm fine. Thank you" She wiped her eyes and got up from the floor, "Is Dean home?"

"No ma'am. He had to run to the office but he told me to tell you that he has his phone and wouldn't be out long at all." Jeffery said.

"Oh ok." Cynthia said. She felt a bit hurt that he had gone into work but then again that was his love. His job and money. "I think I am going to lay down for a bit." She said and walked out of the room.

Jeffery sighed as he watched her go. He had been working her Dean for years now and he knew a lot. It was his job in a way. He knew the truth about Emma and he hated seeing Cynthia hurting. He knew he may lose his job for ease dropping but if he could help them in any way it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>When Dean got home he tossed his keys on the table and took off his jacket before heading upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and saw Cynthia lying on their bed, her back facing the door, "Baby?" He said, not knowing if she was awake or not.<p>

Cynthia rolled over and looked at him, "Yeah?" She asked quietly and snuggled with the pillow.

Dean walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "I just wanted to see how you were."

Cynthia shrugged, "As good as could be expected I guess." She answered, "I'll be fine."

"Don't do that." Dean said.

"Do what?" Cynthia asked as she sat up in bed.

"Shut me ok. I know you are hurting. So am I. I just want us to get through this together."

"Are you?" She asked.

"Am I what?"

"Hurting." Cynthia said. She knew it was bad to say but she was hurt and still very angry for him for a lot of things.

Dean was shocked, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Cynthia shrugged, "I don't know. I was just wondering I guess. I mean it's no secret you never wanted kids to begin with."

Dean shook his head and got up from the bed, "I can't believe you just said that to me." He placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "I have been trying to do everything for you and you come back with that?"

"I'm sorry but it's the truth right? You said you didn't want kids. I thought you might be a little happy that I can't have any. I'm sorry but that's how I feel right now."

I have done nothing to make you feel way. I have been there for you! What do you want from me?" He yelled.

"Nothing!" She jumped up and yelled back, tearing rolling down her cheeks. "I am done with having to tell you what I am, beg for your attention, plead for you to share one feeling with me. I am just done. None of this works anymore and I just….." She stopped.

"Just what?" Dean asked. "What do you what?"

Cynthia looked at him with tearing in her eyes. "I want out." She said quietly and it was hard. She loved him with all her heart and soul but he was different. She tried everything. Even therapy and nothing worked. He was meant to be a free man and she was going to give him that.

Dean's heart sank when he heard her say that. He wanted to beg her to stay. To tell her that he would change and do better but he was done hurting her. If you love them set them free. He wanted to kick Sam's ass for making that quote come to him right now but it fit. He loved her and all he wanted was for her to be happy. That's all he ever wanted. If he had to let her go in order for her to be happy then that's what he was going to do. He swallowed hard and nodded, "Ok. If that's what you want."

Cynthia didn't know what was really going on in his head. She just knew that was giving up and it hurt more, "Ok then." She said and tried to stop the tears.

"I'll have the papers in the morning" He said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him before he broke down. This was his entire fault. He knew that and now he had to pay the price. He was losing his wife.

Once he walked out Cynthia laid her face in hands and sobbed. Her heart was broke. She had lost everything and there was nothing she could do now but try her best to move on with her life. Easier said than done. Dean was her life. She wasn't sure how she could go on without him but she was going to have to try. This was for the best. She was no longer going to hold him back or be disrespect. It was time to part ways before things got worse.

When Dean walked down the stairs, he saw Jeffery and tried to hide the tears in his eyes, "I'm going out." He said and grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He didn't even have to say anything. Jeffery knew just was going on. He shook his head and took a breath. He was determined to fix them. Once Dean had backed out of the driveway, Jeffery walked towards Dean's office and broke in. He had work to do.

He began to pull ever security tape he could find. He knew that Emma had a lot to do with the way Dean had been asking and Jeffery was determined to find out what was really going on and catch the bitch. Dean and Cynthia were all he had. They were his family and he wasn't going to let some tramp break them apart. Emma was smart but he was smarter. It was time to fight fire with fire.


End file.
